The New Girl
by Lady Baby Doll
Summary: Serena is a new girl. Darien practically owns the block into which she moves. The usual bad boy and good girl getting together deal. Be sure to review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Story # 3-- New Kid on the Block**

**CHAPTER 1!**

Serena stood in the yard of her new home and looked around. It was a shabby neighbourhood, and she knew that she was not going to be able to last here. But it was what her father wanted and...what her father wanted, her father got. THAT was why he was a general in the army. THAT was why he was so strong and respected. And THAT was why he could never tolerate Serena and her wishy washy attitude. An attitude he called submissive and weak. Well, she was submissive and weak, and she was wishy washy, and if he didn't like it her could just SHOVE IT. How was that for wishy washy?

Serena had the kind of beauty that made people watch her. She had an inner grace and elegance that made her stand out. She was calm and peaceful and hated fights. She never, ever fought anybody unless they pushed the issue. She was fairly short, about 5,5 and had dark blonde hair shot through with streaks of pale moonbeam blonde. She had big dark blue eyes that were tilted at the corners to give her a very exotic and kittenish look. She was slender and curvy, and at the age of 17 she had a body that made the boys minds wander, and the men's mouths water. She was strong, and knew martial arts. She knew how to defend herself if the situation should arise, but no one knew the inner Serena. No one but her best friends knew about the dependent, needy Serena who was emotional and clingy and loved to hug and cuddle. She kept that Serena under tight lock and key. She let her out only when she was around people she trusted with her life or when she was around her beloved pets. Wherever Serena went people watched her, and she hated it because she could never blend into a crowd.

Serena knew people were watching her right now. She could feel eyes on her. She knew that there was a gang of boys standing off to the far right watching. She knew there was a group of girls standing a little in front of them watching. She knew the neighbours were watching and she knew that the druggies and their dealers and the hookers and their pimps were watching. And she didn't care, she was just too tired to care. She knew it was just another town, just a few weeks and she would be moving again. She watched the moving men bring in her stuff and her dad's stuff and wondered, "Why are they bothering? Don't they know that we'll just pack up and leave again? What's the point?" But then she thought of a cold and empty house and shuddered. If it was one thing she couldn't tolerate, it was wide open spaces. She liked to feel cozy and secure, not open on all fronts and so completely bare and vulnerable.

She turned her back on the movers and went around to the back of the house. THIS was a place that she knew she was going to enjoy herself. It was completely enclosed by a tall shrub that went around the whole year. She was going to have the time of her life here planting and growing things, and she was going to plant everything she could to bring a spot of colour in this otherwise dark and dreary place. That way, when she left her stamp would be here, and the house would always remember the owner that cared for it and tried to make it pretty.

Serena loved leaving her personal stamp on everything. All of her rooms that she had left had always smelled of a floral sprays and soaps and creams and perfumes. The kitchens had always been left with a little border of little duckies and bunnies around the edges. The bathrooms had always been left with dolphin wallpapers and pictures hanging up and seashells strewn about and half empty jars of bubble bath. This was her way of marking her territory. This was her way of telling the next owners that even though they were going to buy the house, it would always have a part of Serena's soul in it.

"Serena! Serena, where are you?" She head her father shouting for her and she ran around the house to see him standing in front of his car, with the house keys in her hand. She knew right away that he was going to be leaving her all alone in this new places and barely resisted an urge to drop to her knees and scream and cry.

"Are you leaving so soon?" She couldn't keep the dry tone out of her voice, but if her father noticed it, he chose to ignore it.

"Yes," he replied, jingling the keys impatiently. It seemed that when it came to work, her father had all the patience in the world. But when it came to dealing with his daughter, he was out of patience by her first word. "I have to be at an important meeting tomorrow in Washington, and I won't be back for about 2 weeks."

Serena felt a pull at her chest at this, and knew that even though her father was not the best company, she preferred him over nothing. She was going to be so lonely for the next 2 weeks. She felt an internal sob rip through her but she kept her face impassive and nodded once.

He handed her the keys and then got out his wallet and gave her 2 credit cards. "If you lose the one, use the other." He told her, and Serena almost smiled. Even though he was not a very good father, he still knew about her habits and her forgetfulness.

"Okay Dad," she replied. "Have a safe trip." She leaned up and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He looked down at her for a second, and the grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her in.

"Stay safe," he whispered to her, and gave her a squeeze. Serena remained where she was and closed her eyes at the warmth and the safety she felt in her daddy's arms. And then...it was gone. Her dad got into the car and rolled down a window.

"I'll call in about 2 days." He informed her. "I'll see how you're doing and I should be back in about 2 weeks. That's the best case scenario however. More than likely I wont see you for about 1 month." He handed her the keys and started the engine.

"Goodbye then," she said. "I'll see you in a while." She was smiling, her face softened and warm, but inside she could feel the tears building and knew she had to get inside quickly because she couldn't hold her tears back. She never could, because she didn't know how to.

"Bye bye," her daddy said, and Serena watched General Michael Lapras, best offence and defence General the army had ever seen drive away without so much as a wave.

Serena clenched her fists, and turned around ready to run inside the house, when she barrelled into the round stomach of one of the movers.

"Easy little lady," he said and reached up to hold her arms. She felt his fingers moving up and down and knew that he was secretly trying to cop a feel, and she reached up and caught his wrists in a vice grip with her nails digging into his flesh.

He winced and let her go as though she had burned him and fell back a step.

"So," Serena said breezily, trying to contain the turmoil of emotions she felt inside her. "How much do I owe you?"


	2. Chapter2

**OOOOkay.....so I forgot to do an intro so I'll do it now. I'm LADY! Lol...and this is my very first story. People be GENTLE. Be NICE. Do not hate on me, do not hate on my story. If you DO have flames, please make them CONSTRUCTIVE and not just "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR STORY! I HATE SAILOR MOON!! MAY THE WHOLE WORLD DIE....etc etc" I will then send u hate mail....every day.....and insult your lineage and your intelligence. Well actually I won't but I will think about it. I would like people to write to me though....cuz if no one writes I'm gonna be assuming no one is reading my story and thus will discontinue to write it. I would LOVE to hear what you think, any suggestions, any questions, and I really really want plot ideas. And I really am rambling aint I? Okay Ill stop now. Enjoy the stpru. Oh and my email is Bye Bye Honey Pies! WRITE ME!!:P**

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Serena lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was all cried out, and knew that tomorrow it would take a heavy hand of make-up to repair the damage she had done. She never went out without make-up. As her grandmother had said it, a lady is never caught without her make-up done and her hair up. She felt too naked without it, too defenceless. Too....vulnerable and young. Too much like her deepest self. Make-up, was her way into the world. It was her shield, and she hid behind it every day. She rolled over onto her side, and tucked her legs beneath her into the covers. She hugged her pillow into her chest and felt another tear seep out of her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a scratching noise, and shot up out of bed, heart pounding and cold sweat forming along her body. But when she heard her two mixed breed husky/wolf dogs at the door, she smiled and held out her arms. They ran into her and knocked her down and licked her and nibbled her and she squealed and wrestled with them, and her mood was lifted. After she and they had been tuckered out, she lay down and rested her head along side theirs and together, they fell asleep.**

The next day Serena was up with the sun. She had slept fitfully, and needed an extra amount of concealer under her eyes so that the dark blemishes did not show. She pulled on her cut-offs and her half-tank and got out her gardening gloves. Today she was going to wear herself out with gardening. She was going to upturn the soil and add the fertilizer and then map out where she was going to put what. By the end of the day she knew that she would be half dead on her feet and loving it.

So, she went out back got out the hoe, and started to turn the soil. In about 3 hours she had a quarter of the yard done, and stopped for a lemon juice break. She liked her lemon juice unsweetened, and so sour that it made her eyes water. She remembered her aunt telling her that her theory was that Serena was so sweet herself, she couldn't handle any sweet foods because that was an overbearance of sweetness. Serena laughed as she drank when she heard a rustling behind her. She spun around and saw a young boy of about 7 to 8 years old come crawling through the bushes. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. She thought that she had never seen anyone so cute in her life, and knew that when he was older, he was going to drive the girls in a frenzy. His skin colour was tanned, and his eyes were a light blue. He had black curly hair that was sure to be a sexy in a few years and he was all legs and arms, and she immediately knew he was going to be taller than her by the time he was 10.

She kneeled down in front of him and said "Hello sweetie pie. Didja get lost?"

He shook his head and smiled at her, a gap toothed grin. She resisted the urge to reach out and pinch his cheeks and bite him on the nose so instead she asked him "Do you want a little lemonade baby?"

He grinned and nodded and she laughed and stood up. She held her hand out to him and said "Come with me honey." He looked at her hand for a while, and then looked at her. She stood there patiently waiting for him to give her his hand, but he looked uncertain, and then frightened. Serena sensed that he was about to back away from her, and run for it. She squatted down in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay baby," she whispered. "I promise that I wont ever hurt you." She then placed a soft kiss on his brow. He was very still, and then he looked up at her and for the first time they made true eye contact, and Serena felt a sharp stab of trepidation go through her when she saw his eyes. She knew adult men who had lived harsh lives and didn't have eyes as sad and as pain filled as this young boy.

She sighed and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "We all go through our own private hell's don't we baby?"She asked him. He nodded solemnly and she laughed.

"Did you understand what I just said?" she asked, still laughing. He shook his head, just as solemnly and she laughed again. "Oh baby," she sighed. "You and I are going to have so much fun together."

He smiled at her and then reached forward, and took her hand. Serena looked down at him and cooed, and he giggled. Then she led him inside the house and poured a glass of lemonade for him. She gave it to him while saying, "Now I must warn you honey pie, this is really sour and...." She trailed off as she saw him taking huge gulps, and then finishing with a loud burp and held the glass up to her.

"M..M..More?" she stuttered. He smiled and nodded, and she shook her head and poured him another. "A man after my own heart," she murmered as she watched him drown the second glass.

After he was finished he handed the glass back to her and wiped his mouth, she smiled at him and asked. "Want to help me finish upturning the garden and then you and I can plan where to put what flowers?"

He nodded gleefully and held his arms out to her. Serena looked at him for a second, and then she kneeled in front of him and pulled him in for a hug. They stayed locked together for about 1 minute and when they let go Serena understood that she had just been appointed as this young boys cherished friend, and as much as it didn't make sense he and she had a bond that was unexplained but more beautiful for it.

She held her hand out to him and he took it without hesitation and she led him out into the backyard again. For the rest of the day he and she worked side by side, and Serena was amazed at how strong this young boy was and how quick he learned from watching her. With him there, she got the work done in half the time and by 3 o'clock in the after noon she was finished and with a while to go. They sat together on the back porch and Serena looked at him and said, "By the way, I never did find out what your name was."

He shook his head and looked down. Serena leaned forward and put her finger under his chin and titled his head up. "Come on baby," she whispered. "I would like to know the name of my knight in shining armour," she said and winked at him.

He smiled and then looked around and took a stick from the ground and started to write letters in the dirt. D-A-E-M-O-N..."Daemon?" she asked. "Am I saying it right?"

He nodded shyly and then pointed at her. She smiled, "You want to know my name?" He nodded and pointed at her again. "My name is Serena sweetie pie. Serena Lapras."

He smiled at her and started to write in the dirt again. P-R-E-T-T-Y. "Awwwww," Serena cooed and then she pulled him close and started to snuggle him. "You're such a darling boy, you're just so cute." She squealed and hugged him tighter, laughing as he squirmed to get away.

Once she did let him go he was laughing and his eyes were shining and for a moment, he was just a little boy trying to get away from a cuddling he didn't want.

She watched him for a while and then said, "I'm guessing that you don't ever talk." To which he nodded a yes. "So, do you just communicate by writing what you want to say?" Again he nodded a yes. Serena paused for a second then asked, "Are you planning on visiting me a lot more often?" He frantically nodded a yes, and she laughed. "Then I'm going to get you a book, a really pretty book where whatever you want to say to me you can write in it. That'll be our private conversation keeper. Okay?" She got another frantic nod with a happy jump and skip attached to it. "Just one question baby," she said. "What's your favourite animal?" He stopped for a moment and looked at her thoughtfully. Then his face broke into a wide grin and he wrote down T-I-G-E-R.

"Awww," she cooed again, and he got a wary look in his eyes. She laughed out loud, "Did you think I was gonna grab you and cuddle you again?" She asked him teasingly. He nodded looking at her reproachfully. "Well..."she said, " I WAS!!" At this she jumped up and chased him around the yard screaming like a madwoman and making baby noises.

She had just caught him and was about to give him a raspberry kiss when suddenly a deep voice yelled out, "Daemon! Where are you?"

Daemon jumped out of her arms, grabbed her hand, and ran around the yard with Serena in tow. She was still laughing as she tried to keep up with little boy who not only outstrengthed her, but could outrun her too. But when she saw the owner of the voice, she was brought up short.


	3. Chapter3

**Guuuuys! You make me so happy!! I wasn't gonna write the other chapters so soon, but you all convinced me to. Im kinda insomnic and don't usually sleep at nights so that's when I do my best writing. It's like…what…2 am right now and Im still writng. I am gonna look SO attractive tomorrow. ANYWAY….I am so glad u all wrote to me! And im so glad u liked my story….and there is a red insect flying around me right now and scaring me half to DEATH!……FOCUS…ok…..so people I am loving you all right now…lol. AND okay a few questions….yes Serena DOES go to school and her first day will be in Chapter 4 I think. And yes of course this is a Serena/Darien story DARIEN IS SUCH A HOTTIE!!!! I DON'T CARE IF HES A CARTOON And of COURSE the guy with the deep voice is Darien. But Daemon is Darien's little brother, not son, although I do agree that a son would be much better suited…..the child is 7 and Darien is 18. Can anyone say…..pedophile? Moon Baby2.….you scare me with how good you are. YES u are on the right track with Daemon, but you haven't quite got it. You shocked me when I read ur review, I was like….HOW DID SHE KNOW?? IS SHE STALKING ME!! HACKING INTO MY COMPUTER! 911! HEELP! . Jeez look at me ramble….Im like this in real life too…I can never shut up. Anyway….thanks a lot Guys….and yes my authors notes will always be this long. Just cuz once I start writing them… I CANNOT STOP! But im gonna stop now…so enjoy the chapter. Buh Bye Sweetie Pies!**

**CHAPTER 3!**

They were brothers, that much was obvious. You only had to look at the older brother to know what the younger brother was going to look like in about 8 years. Serena was not in the habit of checking guys out, but this one was check-out worthy. He was tall, at least 6,2 and so muscled that every time he moved she could see his muscles coiling and rippling. He had large hands and they looked rough and cracked and she knew he was a basketball player. His hair was black like his younger brothers but unlike his younger brothers it was not curly but straight and it fell into his eyes. His eyes were another thing that was special. His younger brothers eyes were light blue. His were dark blue. So blue that they were almost black. His skin was a light tan colour, and his cheekbones were very prominent. But it was the chill in those eyes that brought Serena up short, the rest of him slowly registered and she started at him half scared that he was going to EAT her and half amazed that anyone could look so good.

She managed to snap out of it though as little Daemon started to pull her towards him, and she started to tug on her arm trying to make him let go of her. Daemon stopped and looked back at her a frown creasing his forehead as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

The huge, muscled boy...no….MAN started to walk towards them and Serena barely resisted the urge to flee. All of her survival instincts took flight because he looked dangerous and predatory, and ANGRY, and for some odd reason, it all seemed to be directed at her. She stood stock still however, and didn't even flinch when he stopped directly in front of her. He looked down at her for a second, and she almost cowered but then Daemon bless him tugged on his brothers shorts and made him squat down to his size to give him a hug. It surprised Serena when the older brother DID give him a hug, and not only that but a kiss. He held Daemon against him and spoke to him softly while nuzzling against his head. Then he kissed Daemon on the forehead and said something that made Daemon laugh. Serena, while watching this, felt herself melting inside, and felt that little emotional side of her coming through, and she felt her eyes fill up with tears and she struggled to not let them drop and embarrass herself in front of this guy who already seemed to have some type of problem with her.

Then Daemon pulled away from his older brother and turned to Serena and held his arms out to her. Serena saw the surprise on his brothers face before she went down and gave him a hug. He placed a wet kiss on her cheek and then pulled back grinning happily. Serena laughed and nipped him on the nose and then stood up and swatted him bottom. He laughed and ran away, right into the next house, and Serena was surprised to discover that they were neighbours.

She then realized that she was left standing alone with Daemon's older brother, and she started to feel really uncomfortable. She gave him a slight smile, and then turned around, planning to go into the house, when suddenly her arm was grabbed from the behind. She spun around and stared right into HIS dark blue eyes. Eyes which were furious and not even TRYING to hide it. She looked around but there was absolutely no one around, and then she thought to herself "What, you think that if anyone WAS around they would help YOU?"

Suddenly, he started pulling her, dragging her around her house and into the back where she had just upturned the soil. He dragged her up the stairs and threw her against the wall. She hit the wall so hard that her head banged against it and she got a little dizzy and her ears started ringing. When she could focus her eyes again he was right in her face, breathing hard, as if he'd just run for miles.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? HUH?" He murmured to her, keeping his face close to hers. "You," he hissed, like she was some kind of infection. "Stay away from my little brother!" He shook her until her teeth rattled. "Did you hear me!" He wasn't shouting at her, he wasn't even raising his voice a little, but for some reason, his cold calmness scared her even more than if he had lost his cool.

She nodded dumbly, unable to understand why he was being so cruel or why he was so angry. And why she was being SUCH A WUSS. Had he been anyone else she would have kicked some crotch by now, but this one really frightened her, and she didn't really know what to do about it. All she knew was that she was scared and wanted, no, needed to get away from this guy as soon as possible. He let go of her, almost threw her away.

"If you ever go near my brother again," he whispered to her, "I will hurt you. Do you get that?" He was whispering now, and he sounded so sinister she felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Say 'YES'" he instructed her.

"Yes," she replied obediently, her voice quavering. He looked down at her at her trembling lower lip and her eyes that were filling with tears, and suddenly he looked disgusted.

"Don't fuck up my brother any more than he's already fucked up. Do you understand me?" He still had her arms in his hands and he was squeezing them so hard she thought her bones would crack. "Otherwise," he put his mouth right against her ear and whispered, almost sexily "I'll fuck you up even more." He nipped her ear, and then pulled back slowly, and she saw his nostrils flare as he took in the scent of her vanilla body cream. He pushed himself away from her suddenly and held her by the arms while staring at her.

She stood there, shaking and trembling, tears falling freely now, and he let her go. He backed up while watching her, and then turned to leave. Right before he was out of eyesight he looked back at her. "Remember what I said," he called out, and then turned and jogged around the house and out of her line of vision. She slumped against the door sobbing, and holding herself, while at the same time thinking, what a pitiful little mess she was that she couldn't even stand up to some crazy psycho guy who seemed to think that she was out to get his brother.

It was then she heard the scratching sounds again, and realized that Shadow and Lupa were locked inside, and were frantic to get out and see what all the commotion was about and check on their owner to make sure that everything was okay with her. She opened the door, and they both bounded out and jumped on her and started licking her, whining and nudging her trying to find signs of strain. She laughed, tears still in her eyes, and buried her face in Shadow's thick fur and wrapped one arm around Lupa. They were old, her dogs, and they would die soon, maybe even in this month, but she couldn't even think about that now, and once they did die, she didn't think she would be strong enough to handle it.

She straightened up and looked past her all hedge. She knew that Daemon was going to come back tomorrow, but now she needed to know when, and when he should go home so his brother wouldn't catch him. She would explain it all to Daemon, he was a bright kid and he would understand, and he would help her. But today, she had to go out and buy him his little book. And tomorrow, her first day of school would start.

That night Serena lay in bed, thinking about her little trip to the store. She had been scared, and rightly so. People had hollered at her, followed her, people had grabbed her butt, rubbed against her, and she had hated walking past a group of guys because they had surrounded her and started talking about how hot she was and how much they'd like to see how low she could go until one got a little too frisky and reached out and grabbed her breast. Her intense dislike for being touched had come through and she had reached out and socked him in the nose. She still smiled now when she remembered how fast they had left her alone, and how impressed the old men that had been watching were.

She knew though that soon, it wasn't going to be enough to just break one nose. She would probably have to break all their noses before they got the picture and left her alone. She was going to have to be tough, and strong, and bitchy. And even though she was none of those things, she would fake it, and she would fake it so well, that she would start believing it too. And she was good at that, she'd been doing it her whole life until sometimes, she forgot who she REALLY was.

Serena sighed, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she had to go to school. She would find out Psycho Guy's patterns and get Daemon to come over during his busy times. She laughed to herself. Psycho Dude would never find out. Then she curled up into a small ball, and scared for tomorrow drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of shouts and flashes and screams, and crying children.

K I know Darien is cold here, but he will obviously warm up to her. And Shadow and Lupa will not be with us for much longer. And Daemon…well we will see more of him cuz he is just SO CUTE! And Darien…well im not sure about him yet. I wanna make Serena kinda frigid but I don't want her to be like….ice queen. That's reserved for Ami-chan =D. and I also don't know if in the end im gonna separate them and then write ANOTHER fic about them getting together when theyre older….or if im just gonna let them get together now and let them live their happy lives. HEELP MEE! Oh and if anyone gets offended with Darien's swearing Serena will take care of that for you….don't you all worry about it. Stay with me ppl I don't think this was the best chapter, or any good at all but hey….im trying. whines Don't judge meee! Lol….kay im done……taa taa till next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4!

Lol….I love you ppl that tell me to "update NOW!!" I almost feel like saluting my screen. So dominating! I love it. And enough of that….okay guys….thank you so much for reviewing. Every time I get a review I become so happy and giddy…its actually quite sad. And especially the long reviews….makes me feel like were getting to know each other ya know…I like it. THANKS! smooches all around Well Im having a crappy day today so I hope it doesn't show in the chapter. I overslept and couldn't go to the wave pool….the waves man the waves! I missed the waves! And now my freaking wisdom teeth decided to start growing in so I cant even eat adult food without crying. Im gonna switch to baby food I swear and I don't care what anybody says. Ok enough….im so thankful you guys that u keep reviewing….just cuz every time I get someone who says please continue I get so happy and motivated to actually keep writing…instead of sitting here and watching trash late night TV…(what is UP with all the PORN man….I don't even want my baby cousins going NEAR it after like….9 o'clock) And besides that Im still not sure to let them (Serena and Darien) get together in this fic or to just make her leave and then come back in like 7 years when she's 25 or the like. And there is more to come in this chapter. The doggies have to die (not sure about that), Serena has to get into a little bit of a clash at her new school, Daemon still has to say something (not sure about that either), Serena and Darien HAVE to share that first sweet kiss ( I AM SURE ABOUT THIS!) and Serena's daddy has to come in there somewhere. I am so lost right now. But here is Serena's first day of school. I feel sorry for her, even though I kinda control the story….heh. :P Lol….bye guys! I love you all….and im not even joking! MUAH!

CHAPTER 4!

Serena stood in front of her full length mirror and looked around. She had finally managed to arrange the furniture in a way that she loved, and she was very happy with the result. And she had full length mirrors everywhere. She was also very happy with the way she looked today. So even if she felt awkward and scared, who said that she had to SHOW it? She was wearing a dark blue denim micro mini with a huge belt, and a white off the shoulder shirt that was pleated at the chest and made her breasts look larger than their usual B cups. Her shoes were heeled white leather boots that looked like little mini cowboy boots and they made her legs look longer and her butt look higher. Even though her butt was already pretty high thanks to the years of Pilate's, a little higher never hurt anybody. Her hair was up high in a ponytail and braided down her back and her bangs were framing her face making her cheekbones stand out and her eyes appear larger and more mysterious. Her make up was in shades of white and light blue around her eyes, a little tint of pink to her cheeks and frosted pink lipstick to her lips. Whoever said frosted was ugly had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

She was laughing to herself about that as she let herself out of the house, when she glanced over to her FRIENDLY next door neighbours and saw a huge group of boys and men standing there all looking at her. She also saw among them Daemon and he was waving at her crazily. She saw Psycho Brother's eyes flash at her warningly, but she was feeling rebellious today and she lifted her hand in a wave to Daemon and even blew him a little kiss. She saw some of the older men laugh and some started to call out to her, and then she realized that there was no way that she was going to walk to school today.

Especially in the outfit that she was wearing. It was a little scandalous...the top was too tight, the skirt was too short, the heels were...normal, but her legs were very sexy so they made the heels seem sexier than they were. Daemon was waving at her to come over, and at that moment she felt so guilty because she didn't want the child thinking she didn't love him. But there was absolutely no way in hell that she was going to go over there and say hi with that huge group of guys standing around. Serena knew for a fact the one guy, by himself, was worthless. But one guy, in a group felt safe and mighty, and then he was unstoppable.

She ran back inside the house, and even from there she could hear them calling her. She shuddered at the thought of those old men, but then suddenly a picture of herself and Psycho Boy flashed through her mind, and she found that the thought of being with him, and feeling those muscles ripple under her fingertips was a very sexy thought, and one she didn't really want to entertain right now as the fact remained that he hated her, and she was scared to death of him.

So she gave her head a shake and whacked herself in the face with her ponytail. "Nice Serena," she muttered to herself as she looked for a Taxi's number. "Why don't you strangle yourself with your own braid and make Psycho Bro the happiest man on the earth?"

Bingo. She found the Taxi's number and within 5 minutes, they were at her front step ready to pick her up (and honking rather rudely). She took a deep breath and gathered herself, and then raced out of the door locking it behind her as fast as she could and she ran for the car and dove in almost as if the hounds of hell were at her heels.

As the taxi drove past the group, and it seemed to Serena that he was going INCREDIBLY slow she looked at them and saw Daemon standing there looking at the ground and looking so very sad and saw his big brother staring at the car with something like vengeance burning in his eyes. She sighed and knew that there was no way she was going to be able to avoid a confrontation with this guy. And if he tried to scare her again she would face him down even if she was peeing her pants while doing it. Then she remembered Daemon and knew that he probably thought she didn't like him anymore, and she would have to make it up to him later tonight or even tomorrow.

As the cab pulled up in front of her new school she looked around and saw that her outfit was the most conservative one that was there. Some of the girls looked like they were about to fall out of their tops, and some looked like all they had on were thongs, but in fact, she believed they were shorts. The orange bodysuit she saw was surely the same one as in Sisqo's Thong Song. She sat in the cab for a second and took a deep breath.

"First day?" the driver asked her, shocking the hell out of her and making her jump.

"Yes," she replied, wringing her hands together. "And I am so very nervous."

He laughed. "Don't be nervous chicky, you'll do fine."

She stared at him for a second, and then said. "That's the first time I have ever been called chicky." Then she sighed, and said "Thank you though, I'll need all the luck I can get today." She stepped out of the cab and turned around and asked "How much do I owe you?"

He looked at her and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, just have a good time at school." And before she could say anything, he shut the door and drove away. As she stood there shocked and staring after the car, she didn't notice how many people were staring at her. The guys perked up and this new sign of what they figured would be fresh meat for them to terrorize and make theirs. Especially since it was just a tiny little girl, and they figured she would be defenceless.

So, as Serena stood there, they all started walking up to her, from all sides of the school yard. The other girls knew what was coming, but could do nothing but stand back and watch. Most girls felt sorry for what was about to happen, but some were glad because they didn't like the threat Serena posed because she was so beautiful. The whole school was watching as these boys approached Serena from the back, and Serena had no idea because she was staring after the taxi cab wondering what the hell had happened.

Then Serena heard the screeching of tires and as she turned to look a black car was coming down the street and she instinctively knew who it was and she braced herself for the fight that she knew was going to be inevitable. But suddenly, a hand clamped down around her wrist and forced her around. She was hauled up against a huge, hulking guy with a bandana around his head and a tattoo on his shoulder and a very large scar above his right eyebrow. "Hey baby," he growled into her ear. "Wanna party?" he asked, smiling and showing all his teeth. Serena, recovering quickly from her shock smiled back, but her smile was no more than a baring of teeth and a slight hiss. He jerked back and then laughed and pulled her closer. "I love when a girl gets rough with me," he muttered into her ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Serena asked sweetly. "Then you will JUST adore ME." Then, with a snarl she made her hands into claws, and attacked his face. Just as soon as she was about to take a swipe and rake half his face she was pulled back by a pair of strong arms. Her swiping hand, narrowly missing the hulking guys face and making him blink in surprise.

"Damn girl," he fell back a step. "Are you tryin' to give me more scars than I already got." Serena, who was in the throes of a violent attack was surprised at this and stopped and looked at him and started laughing. Once she had managed to calm down a bit, she looked up at him and smiled, while still locked in the arms of a guy with a very hard chest.

"I thought you said you liked when a girl got rough with you," she told him, panting slightly.

He looked at her and he laughed.

"Yeah I said I liked when a girl got rough wit me. I didn't that I want a girl to rough me up!" He then looked at the guy that was holding her from behind.

"Darien, my man. She's your ain't she?" he asked the guy standing behind her.

"Yeah, she's mine," the guy behind her replied. Serena, who had been calm for the last few seconds tensed up at the sound of his voice. It was HIM, the Psycho Brother...and he'd just saved her little tush from the group of guys that were standing behind Scar. Scar she might have been able to manage, and even maybe 4 or 5 of those guys, but ALL of them? There were almost 50 guys standing behind him. She would have lost, and what then? What would they have done to her then? She owed something to Mr. Crazy, she couldn't just tell him off now.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and carried, and instinctively she started to fight him.

"Stay still you little bitch," he murmured into her ear. "Otherwise I'll put you back there and let them do what they want with you."

It wasn't the threat that stopped as much as it was being called a "little bitch."

He carried her all the way to the far field where they were out of eyesight as well as hearing and he finally put her down. She spun around ready to do battle with him, but as soon as she did he had her pinned against the tree.

"You didn't listen to me did you? I told you not to fuck with my little brother." His face was right in front of hers and every word he said to her was said almost directly into her mouth. She could feel his breath moving across her lips, and she had a weird need to lick her lips suddenly. To taste that breath.

But again, that was dangerous territory so she stuck to the basics. And that was listening to what he had to say, and replying without dragging him down to the floor and ripping all of his clothes off and letting him taste her sweet supple body, and allowing herself to taste his. She didn't even know where the hell these thoughts were coming from, but they always came at the most inconvenient times.

She shook her head again and said, "I didn't do anything to your little brother. I haven't even spoken to him since the last time you and I have.....talked."

"No?" he whispered. "That's the fucking problem. after one day with you he's depressed all the fucking time. Do you know why?" She stayed quiet and stared at him. "DO YOU!" He roared as he shook her.

"Yesss," she hissed at him. "And it's your own fault you stupid FOOL, it's no one's fault but your own."

"MY fault?" He looked incredulous. "How the hell is it my fault?"

"Because he's lonely you MORON! He wants a friend. Just a single friend...that's all he wants is a FRIEND! And YOU… you won't let him have any. He's alone half the day when you go off to school. Then you go home and won't let him do anything while you go off and do whatever the hell it is that YOU do. What do you want the kid to do? He's all alone, so he sees someone new and he figures he can make a friend. He probably thinks it's something about himself that people don't like and that's why he never says a word. Because he doesn't want to sound stupid! How the hell is he supposed to know that you're scaring all his friends away? Why the hell ARE you scaring all his friends away? Are you demented? Are you intentionally trying to make the kid sad in life. Is that your goal? And don't YOU touch me any more or I swear to God I will break off your hand." She threw off his hands, and pushed him away. "Don't come near me either, and DO NOT try to ever tell me what to do with my life and my time. I don't like you, and you don't like me. THAT IS FINE! Just do not touch me ever again! And don't blame me for your brother's sadness because if it's anyone's fault it is YOURS!" By the end of that speech she was panting, and she was furious, and she was HAPPY. It had been a long time since she'd had an all out fight with someone and it felt good to release all the energy, to let go of all that anger.

Darien started at the girl in front of him, and had to bite back a laugh. She was furious with him, and he was being such an asshole. But this was the way he was, and fuck her if she didn't like it (which she obviously didn't). She was staring at him now, cheeks flushed, eyes shooting blue sparks, her body taut and strained. The little girl thought she knew what the hell she was talking about. She didn't, but there was no way he was going to get into that with her. Little chicks like her might look damn good, but when it got down to the core, they were rotten little bitches, and didn't give a fuck about anyone but their own selfish-selves. So why the fuck couldn't he get the little bitch out of his head? And why the hell was he still thinking about how sweet she smelled? He must have bumped his head on a fucking door or something. Only thing he was sure about was that he had to keep her away from Daemon. She would ruin him, send him back to that silent place that Darien had worked so hard to get him out of. He was going to protect his little brother no matter what, and if it meant separating him from the rest of the world, then so be it.

"You don't know shit about my brother, so don't even try and guess. And I meant it when I said stay away from him, it is none of your fucking business how he feels or what he thinks."

Then he stepped towards her, and pushed her back against the tree and pressed his body against hers. "And another thing," he said to her, in a soft voice. " I will touch you whenever the hell I want and I don't give a shit if you don't like me." He pressed his lips against her neck and murmured "And if you don't like this, stay away from my brother and you wont have to put up with it." He then pressed his lips against hers and murmured, "Got it, blondie?"

He then pushed himself off of her and turned around and walked away, his body throbbing, his heart racing, and cursing himself for being so susceptible to her.

Serena started after him with her mouth agape and her blood throbbing in her veins. She couldn't BELIEVE the nerve of the asshole. And he had TOUCHED her again! (She was NOT going to think about how much she had liked it.) After she has specifically told him not to! She tilted back her head and shrieked "Aaaargh!!!" Then she took a deep and calming breath. She wasn't going to let the punk ruin her day or throw her off. She lifted her chin, straightened her back, and started to walk, looking for all the world like a dignified princess who was too good for the people surrounding her.

JEEEZ did that take a while or what. Ah well…..it was still fun writing it. Gosh I love Darien…lol…im jealous of Serena here. I want Darien to touch me tooooooo! Okay there are really strange noises coming from all over my house, and I am so scared right now. IT'S A GHOST! ….Who u gonna call…GHOSTBUSTERS! Okay so…….I know it takes me a while to get from part to part…so I think I have to try and slow down my descriptiveness. Tell me if u agree or not. Review Guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna hear what u think. I wanna know if u like it…if u don't….and if u don't WHY u don't. Stuff like that. I love hearing from u guys…..I always hit the reply button before I realize that its not an email…Yes I am an idiot!…and theni kinda just sit there and stare at the screen for a while. Well….im done for today. Ta Ta….oh and one last thing….REVIEW! Lol:P Byeeeee (smooch) Gosh what a long chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5!

Hey Guys! (Big Hugs) Well here is Chapter numero 5! I'm just starting it and I don't really know how long it'll take. I'll tell you at the end. Ok….just a few things to ADDRESS…don't I sound professional :P. Umm I'm glad my descriptions don't bore you all to death, cuz even if I tried I don't think id be able to stop. I will try to keep updating on a daily bases just cuz I love u all soooo much. Lol…and some questions u all had. Lets see , the plots are made of my numerous private fantasies. And I think I'll get Darien and Serena together in this one. Much love Mls7ress but I am tooo lazy to write another Serena/ Darien fic. Or maybe I will do it but a long time into the future. And YES I agree that Darien is hot, though if were not careful ladies we might end up duking it out over him. And of COURSE I would win =D. And yes reviews are great, they remind me that there are ppl out there actually reading and liking my stories, and that makes me soo happy. And no the scouts aren't gonna show up here, but they will all have their own fics. I already have their personalities mapped out including little plot turns and twists. And yes Amara and Michelle will have their own fic too (I prefer the English names cuz I like the spelling of Raye, and Amara is such a pwetty name) and YES they will be lesbians. Amara dominant and Michelle submissive obviously. Not too sure bout Setsuna and Hotaru. Setsuna seems like the lone scout and Hotaru's too innocent for BOYS! Serena is 17 and Darien is 18, so I guess they're in grade 12 right now. And no of course Serena's not gonna be a snob. She just has to make herself feel like one so she can get through the school day. And yeah about the girls at school wearing practically thongs….I DID go just a TAD overboard there. It wasn't that bad….I just over exaggerated it…heh. And yes I want Darien in my bed too….he is welcome there any time! (I play so hard to get eh? :P) And lol…since I seem to be threatened awful stuff unless I update (cough cough MM cough) Here is the update! Ta taa!

Chapter 5!

* * *

Serena stood in front of her new classroom and took deep breaths. She knew she was going to have to step through that door, but her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate with her. Not that she blamed them, they were knocking together in a very unattractive way. She knew that she had to get herself together, but she felt herself collapsing on the inside, couldn't even breathe. She was leaning against the wall and taking shallow breaths and trying to tell herself that it would be all right.

"Calm down Serena," she quietly whispered. "This is just another school, with more new people, and more new faces. Nothing to get so overexcited about. You have done this before, and God knows that you will have to do it again. So just do it, and get the first few awkward moments out of the way."

This being said, she squared her shoulders, and walked right in front of Room 201, and knocked loudly on the door, hurting her knuckles in the process.

After a few seconds, which felt like a lifetime to Serena, the door was opened, and a blast of sound rushed out and almost knocked her over. The room seemed to be sound proof because there was no way a normal room could have muted all the noise inside it. Standing in front of her was a man who looked no older than 25, and he was all smiles and welcomed her with a handshake.

"Hi!" He shouted, which was the only way Serena would have any hope of hearing him. "You must be Serena!" To this Serena nodded, trying to keep from bolting, and going back to her cozy home, and her doggies.

"Well come in!" He shouted. "Let me introduce you to the class."

"Lucky me," Serena muttered as her pulled her inside, and then shut and LOCKED the door behind her.

She stood in front of the class trying to keep her hands from wringing together, and trying desperately not to show how nervous or terrified she really was.

The teacher went around the back of his desk, and pulled out a little can which had a small horn attached to the top. She was trying to figure out what exactly it was when suddenly he pressed the top, and the loudest HONKING sound came from the tiny little can. Serena jumped, and uttered a tiny squeal and then quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Of course, to her luck everyone was staring at her, and some of them were snickering.

She also happened to notice her favourite person in the whole world sitting in the 4th row, watching her with cool narrow eyes. Stupid ass! He probably thought she was going to be shy, and stutter, and klutz out. But Serena knew how to handle herself. She was frightened of this new school and all the changes it brought with it, but she would be damned if she showed it to him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Guys, let me introduce to you the newest member of our class. This is Serena Lapras. She has just transferred here from her school in Jersey. And I am sure that we will all treat her with consideration. Ain't that right, people?" The teacher gave the class a long look before turning to her. "My name is Mr. Neil, and if you have any questions, or are just confused about anything, just let me know. Okay?"

Serena nodded to him, and then looked around the class, trying to avoid making any eye contact at all. "Where am I going to sit?" She asked, seeing that there seemed to be no empty seats at all.

"She can sit right here sir," a loud voice yelled out, and Serena looked around and recognized Scar. He caught her eye and winked. "You're welcome to my seat," he told her, smiling broadly.

Serena stared at him for a second, and then tilted her head and replied. "I would love to sit there, but you will have to get OUT of the seat first."

The class laughed as Scar got a disappointed look on his face.

"Damn," he cursed, and then looked at Serena. "You got me." And then with a smile, he got up and started walking towards the front of the class. Serena, still with a smile on her face, tensed up, afraid he was going to try and do something. Instead he came right in front of her, and held out his arms.

"Where's my thank-you?" He asked, still holding his arms out.

Serena laughed, and she felt herself relax. This guy might come off as a jerk, but he was a cute jerk, and she now felt herself calming because of his light teasing.

She beckoned to him, and as he came closer and before he could react she placed a quick peck on his cheek.

The class laughed, and Scar got a few high fives from his friends while Serena stood there and shook her head at him. He then bowed to her, and pointed to his desk. She laughed and walked past him all the way to the back where he sat.

"That was very noble of you Mr. Moore, but where are YOU going to sit?" asked the teacher, with a half smile on his face.

"Oh I'll just be sitting up here with you sir," Scar replied. "I know you miss me from the old days. Remember the old days?" Scar, while he was speaking, grabbed a chair from the side of the room, and pulled it up right next to the teachers desk.

"Just like old times, eh sir?" He grinned at the teacher, and Serena heard a few sighs come from some of the girls. She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes because she could still feel some people watching her.

"That was it," she told herself, and barely managed to refrain from tilting her head back and shrieking in glee. "That was all I had to do," she thought. "It's over now," and with that, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

The teacher then went to the front of the class and looked around.

"Well guys, as you all know it is really close to mid-term and report cards are going out in about 1 month." This caused sighs and groans from the class, punctured by repeated boos.

Mr. Neil laughed and then proceeded to tell them about a project that would be worth 15% of their mid-term mark, and 10% of their final mark all together. Serena was half fazed out while he was talking until she heard the word "partners" being said.

Suddenly her heart started pounding, and her palms started sweating. She hated this. She was new, and no one was going to want to be her partner. She knew this for a fact, and she hated it. She looked up from her desk, and caught her loving neighbour looking at her, a half smirk on his face. He really was quite the asshole. He was a special one though, because even though most guys were assholes they never quite reached the level of asshole that this particular specimen was at.

She sweetly smiled at him, and then gave him the finger. He raised his eyebrows, and then laughed and turned away. "Ha!" Serena thought to herself. "Showed him!"

Then she remembered the partners again, and almost started crying. As stupid as it was, she didn't like not being one of "the group" and as much as she hated to admit it, in her heart of hearts, she really did want to fit in, and have friends that loved her, and a boyfriends that adored her, and go to parties and gossip and have slumber parties. She wanted friends, is all she really wanted, and she never had any time to make any. Or if she did, they were moving away just as she was starting to make a deep connection, and then she had to start from scratch again. After a while, she almost felt like giving up.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity around the classroom and Serena realised that people were now looking for their partners, and the noise level started to steadily rise once again. Serena was just trying to ready herself for embarrassment when suddenly she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw the cutest guy standing there and smiling coyly at her. He was almost as cute as…well never mind. She wasn't going to go THERE.

She smiled back at him, and then watched as he grabbed a desk next to her, and pulled it up. He really was good looking. Blonde hair and green eyes, and he had that confidence about him that told her he wasn't the least bit shy or timid. He sat down in front of her, and she opened her mouth to say hi when suddenly she saw a shadow loom over her, and she barely managed to contain a scream as she spun around in her seat.

* * *

Darien watched Andrew approach Serena, and felt a dull sensation within himself. If he were to analyze that sensation, he would realize it was jealousy, and a little bit of fear. Andrew was not a good guy. Hell neither was he, but he never forced a girl to do anything she didn't want to. Andrew had a few rape charges against him. Charges that had been dropped because he was so rich, and his father had paid off the families. Darien wasn't even surprised that shit like that happened, but for some reason he didn't want it to happen to his blonde little neighbour. Serena. Even her name was beautiful. And she didn't look like the type that would give in to Andrew. And he was oddly pleased by that fact.

He didn't want to have anything to do with her, but he also didn't want her to suffer anything at the hands of Andrew. He would do the same for any girl, there was nothing special about this ONE girl (YEAH…you keep telling yourself that buddy =D). So he got up, and made his way over to where they were seated. He walked up behind Serena, when she suddenly sensed him and turned on him, eyes wide, nails extended and almost lunging for him. He was surprised at her. She seemed to have a lot of different facets to her personality. He had at first thought that she was just another girl, but since then she had been out to prove him wrong.

Before she could scratch him though, he grabbed her wrists and held them still. When she realized who he was, her eyes narrowed, and then a fake smile came to her face.

* * *

"Well HI" she gushed, smiling at him and looking at him like they were best friends. What the hell was she up to? "I was so happy when I saw that we were in the same class!"

Serena secretly winced to herself, and wondered if God was going to strike her with lightning for such a blatant lie. But she did not want to argue in public with him. All that happened was that she got a look from her little friend and then he turned to the guy sitting in front of her.

"Andrew" he said, his voice laced with ice.

"Darien," Andrew greeted in reply. "Did you want something?" He asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Yeah," Darien responded. "There is something I want. I want you to stay away from her." He gestured to Serena, who looked at first stunned, and then furious.

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but he squeezed her arm so hard that in fear of him breaking it, she didn't say anything.

"She's mine, Andrew," he stated. "Go find another girl to use, because you cant have this one," at this he shook Serena lightly. "She belongs to me," he murmured quietly, glancing at Serena with those cold eyes.

Serena stared at him, not understating him at all. He was different now. Every word was evenly spaced and pronounced correctly. And he was colder , his eyes sharp and piercing, as he watched the blonde guy named Andrew.

Andrew stared at Darien for a second, and then looked back at Serena.

"Fine," he said. He got up, and then looked down at Serena. "Another time maybe," he quietly told her, and then he turned around and left them alone together, going to another girl and pulling up a chair, much as he had done with Serena.

Serena looked up at Darien, to find him watching her, his eyes hooded. She glanced away from him, and then asked "Why did you do that to me?"

She was trying to keep tears from coming out of her eyes, and she was succeeding quite well, considering that her only hope of a partner had just been pushed away, and she doubted that this guy was going to offer to partner up with her.

Darien watched her for a few seconds longer, and then said, "Because I felt like it." He then turned around, and walked to the front where Scar was seated with a group of girls.

At this point Serena didn't even get angry. She was feeling beaten, and exhausted. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. She had thought that the day would get easier, but now thanks to HIM it had just gotten worse. She watched him walk away from her, and could feel her heart squeezing in on itself in anger and in defeat.

One of the girls sidled up to Darien, and whispered something into his ear, and he chuckled softly as she nuzzled his cheek. Serena felt a blast of anger rush through her, before she wondered why the hell she should care if some random girl was rubbing against that asshole.

She sighed, and looked down, and then picked up a pen so it would look like she was doing something, and so she didn't feel like such a loser.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around and looked into the face of a very pretty girl, who was smiling at her and holding out her notebook.

"Do you want to be partners," she asked her, and Serena looked behind her and saw 3 more girls watching them and smiling. For a second Serena was unsure, it seemed so sudden and random, and she didn't really like the way the girls were looking at her. Then she realized how stupid she was being, and she smiled back and said "Sure, I would love to." And she got up to join the girls.

"I'm Kaylan," the girl that had approached her said. "This is Lucia, and Arianne, and Fiona." As she introduced the other girls, they gave her with slight waves and quiet "hellos." They were all very pretty, and all very well dressed.

"Oh you rich kids," Serena thought to herself, but then she realized she looked and dressed the same as they did too. Kaylan and Arianne looked alike, both had black hair and pale skin. But Kaylan had dark green eyes, while Arianne had pale blue eyes. Fiona had dark red hair, and pale green eyes, and Lucia had pale brown skin and light brown hair and even lighter brown eyes. All together they made quite an impressive group, and they seemed so nice.

Serena almost felt dowdy compared to them, and didn't realize that her golden blonde hair with it's pale streaks and her startling blue eyes made her just as, if not more attractive than the girls.

"I'm Serena," she said to them, and then laughed. "But you all already know that don't you?"

The girls laughed, and then, they started to get to know each other. They asked Serena questions about her life, and her old school, and Serena asked them questions about the school and the people and the teachers. After about 30 minutes, they were laughing together as if they had known each other for years.

The class was about 95 minutes long, and after about an hour, Serena was floating on a cloud. She had FINALLY made friends, and they seemed so nice and sweet. They were also very funny, and she knew then that this school would be different. For some odd reason, she had started out on the right track and now things seemed to be going all way uphill.

"Oh you know what!" Kaylan suddenly exclaimed. "You should totally come to this party we're having tonight. It'll be a blast, and everyone will be there, and you'll get to meet more people. It'll be so much fun, and you'll know so many more people by Monday. You can be our special guest. We'll introduce you to EVERYONE and then we'll probably go to the beach and hang out there. It'll be awesome. Please say you'll come tonight." Kaylan tugged on Serena's arm as she pleaded, and Serena laughed and tried to swat her away.

Lucia was laughing and Arianne was nodding frantically, and Fiona was just looking at her, a little half smile to her face, looking kind of sad. Before Serena could ponder on that, Kaylan started tugging on her hand again.

"So are you gonna come?" She nagged. "Please say you'll come, you just HAVE to come."

Serena laughed and said "Of course I'm going to come. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Then she started tugging on Kaylan's hand, much as she had been doing to her before. "Okay Kaylan? I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, of COURSE I'm gonna come. Did you ever doubt that I would come? Because I'm telling you right now I'm gonna come." Then Serena suddenly realized that half the class was looking at her with weird looks on their faces. And when she realized what it had sounded like she was saying, she burst out laughing and covered her face, and soon the girls joined her, and it took them about 10 minutes to calm down, excepting the few bouts of giggles at odd times.

* * *

Serena stood in front of her mirror applying her make up. She was going to do her favourite dark eyes light mouth combo. Her eyes were going to look amazing, especially with the fake lashes she had put on them. And her mouth was going to be a soft coral pink, because she wanted attention to stay on her eyes. Her eye shadow was done in hues of purple and reds, and it looked amazing on her. She had a dark mauve blush on her cheeks and she had curled her hair so it swung around her face and down her back. She was wearing a deep wine red halter, dark blue hip hugger jeans with a silver chain link belt and on her feet she had heeled sandals. She looked amazing, and she felt even better than she looked.

She was so happy it was making her dizzy, and she loved every second of it. She couldn't even believe her luck, that she had found these girls who were so nice and genuine and sweet and they were going to introduce her to people, and she would finally make friends and………Serena took a deep breath and then another. Then she took a final look in the mirror. She did a happy little skip, and then went around her house doing last minute tidying up with a song playing in her head and a little bounce to her step.

Suddenly she remembered Daemon, and felt a flash of guilt because he hadn't come by today, and there was no way for her to get in touch with him. But then she had an idea. She took the book she had bought him, and wrote a quick message to him telling him that here was the gift she had promised him, and that he HAD to visit her as much as he could, or else she was going to go and gobble him up. She finished the letter by telling him she missed him and that she was hoping to see her soon. She signed it "Love, always and forever, Serena."

She then ran her fingers over the soft velvet of the cover, and then over the soft faux fur or the white tigers face, which was etched into the book. She knew he was going to love it, and only wished that she could be there when he picked it up.

She then went to her back yard and placed the book right on her porch, in plain sight. She knew there was no way anyone else could get it, and smiled secretly to herself as she thought about her little rebellion against Daemon's big brother. She didn't even want to think his name.

Then she went back into the house, grabbed the directions that Kaylan had scribbled for her, and ran out the door locking it behind her and feeling her blood rushing in excitement for the night.

* * *

As soon as Serena got to the party, Lucia, Fiona Kaylan, and Arianne attacked her. They took her around and introduced her to so many people that Serena couldn't even remember the name of ONE of them. She laughed, flirted, and had the time of her life in the course of 4 hours. Her head was spinning and her pulse was racing, and the people that she met were so nice, she couldn't even think that she could handle it. The party started to disperse, and Serena thought that maybe she should go too. But when she searched out Kaylan and Lucia and told them that, they told her to stay with them after everyone had gone home, and just hang out for a little longer.

Serena didn't see anything wrong with that so she said yes, and stuck around while everyone left. As people were leaving they were all calling out "Bye Serena," and "See you tomorrow, Serena." Serena laughed and waved and air kissed every one of them, until the house was finally empty.

"OOOOOH my gosh," Serena squealed, as she flopped down on the couch. "That was so much fun! I haven't had a night like this EVER before." She laughed, and then looked at the girls who were sitting in front of her, smiling.

"Thank you guys so much for inviting me," she told them, smiling gratefully. "It's going to be so much easier tomorrow when I actually know the people at school at least by face."

"It's not a problem at ALL," Kaylan told her as she handed her a cup. "It was fun to have you here, and everyone loved you. We heard some boys talking about you too," she said slyly and winked at Serena lecherously.

Serena laughed and stuck her tongue out at her. "Are you sure they weren't talking about YOU?" She asked, and then smiled sweetly and gulped down her drink.

The girls laughed, and Serena had a feeling of contentment in her tummy. That feeling was soon followed by a sudden rush of drowsiness. That was followed by dizzy spells, and Serena turned to the girls and laughed.

"I think I had a little TOO much fun tonight." She said, while still giggling slightly. "My head is spinning and I feel like I'm about to collapse."

"We know," Kaylan said. "That was the plan. We just didn't know the drug would work so fast."

Serena almost missed that because she was trying to make her world right side up again, but when it finally clicked into her brain, her head snapped up, causing more dizziness.

"What did you say?" She asked, trying to get up, but failing miserably and falling back down on her butt.

"You're new here," Kaylan said to her. "We just wanted to show you the ropes. Just show you who was boss, and who not to mess with."

There was a knock on the door and Kaylan laughed and got up to answer it.

"See sweetie, it's your own fault." She said, as she unlocked the door. "You're just too pretty and too much of a flirt, so we just wanted to put you in your place. Hopefully this'll teach you." She laughed, and then stepped back and let the visitor in.

Serena could barely focus her eyes at that moment, but she gathered all her strength and squinted at the person.

"Andrew," she gasped, and then fell back onto the couch, breathing heavily and trying to fight it.

"She's all yours Andrew," she heard Kaylan purr, and Arianne laughed and whooped. "Make sure she remembers it."

The last thing Serena heard before everything went black was Andrew laughing in the background, and even in her state, she knew that she had made a big, big mistake.

* * *

IM DOOOONE! Oh God YES I'm done! Well that only took about….3 DAYS!

That chapter took for-freaking-ever! But I love this chapter. At the beginning I didn't think it was gonna be good, but now I don't mind it. Its not crappy at least. And guys …if u do think it is crappy…please be nice to me…I busted my arse on this chapter. I hope u guys like it. And now I need something from you guys…..besides the reviews which I'm suuure none of u are going to forget right? RIIGHT? Right. So anyway….as weird as it sounds ….I need sex words. Because YES this is gonna be a type of lemon…and I like my sex scenes kinda rough, with a little tenderness thrown in. If that doesn't make sense….don't worry about it. But I need words for like…..the genitals! Lol….cuz I don't want to offend anyone. But usually I use the words like…(sigh) and pussy and clit and stuff like that. But I don't want ppl to have seizures in the middle of my story, so if u have other words for that please let me KNOW! Lol…and I'm sorry to Andrew fans….but I needed a name for the dude, and I thought of Andrew. Just pretend it's a different Andrew, lol. Well….tis all ppl. And what else….ohh yeah…Darien would be considered a bad boy I guess….but ull find out later what he really is…and remember me saying that the neighbourhood Serena moved into was bad? I take that back. The neighbourhood is a good neighbourhood…a RICH neighbourhood. Lol. Oh and about my beliefs Acid Angel…I don't really know. Lol. All I know is…I hope there is something out there for us to depend on, cuz if we can only depend on ourselves and each other, it'd be a sad world. I do belive in God...but I laso belive in a LOT of other things too....so I try not to think about it because it confuses me and makes me ask too many questions that HAVE NO ANSWERS! Well....ggain please review, and I love you all for reading my story…even when u think its stupid! (Sobs uncontrollably) ALLLRIGHTY! TA TA!!!

(SMOOCHES)


	6. Chpater 6!

Okay guys!!!! I am not gonna tell u whats gonna happen to Serena. You obviously have to READ the chapter. But it'll be good trust me. I love Serena so ill make it right for her in the end. I however, am having the BEST day…it was thundering like crazy here. We had an insane storms, and I went wild with it. I put on shorts and a tank top, called like 2 of my best friends, and we all went out like maniacs running through the rain. Every time a huge bout of thunder would hit we would all scream and jump around. u tell that I love storms? And not those wimpy ones with light rain and slight thunder, but the HUGE earthshaking sky-lighting storms. Mmm…(shivers) We musta looked like idiots, but since we are idiots I guess that's only right eh? Hehe anyway…a few questions u all had. Yes of course Serena is a virgin! Lol…I think every single scout will be. Except maybe Michiru, cuz I see her as so sophisticated and mature. I want Haruka to be dominating during the day, but during the night, Michiru will be the leader! Rawr! Lol…and yes they will be lesbians, cuz that's how they are, and that's how I LIKE em! K what else…oh I got grey contacts! They are so cool!! I have grey eyes! Not naturally, granted, but, they're still cool! Oh and I was going to also say **XInsano Bananax I am so sorry for what happened to your friend. That's like, the worst thing that can happen to anyone. I hope she's okay now, and doing well, or as well as you can do after that has happened. Oh and Princess of Star…sweetie I tried to email u but I guess u didn't get it. So just email me with whatever the question was and I shall reply. Lol…and you guys think ur being subtle? I hope SOMEONE saves her…like oh maybe Darien…just a thought….uh huh….IM ON TO YOU ALL! Oh and sweetie pie…Rosa….no most high schools arent like that…but some ppl are….and some guys are too…I have actually met a few…and loved them all! Lol…and yes some girls actually are quite cruel. But I can kick their butts so don't u worry. Hey ladies…someone's buggin you and u come to me and ill take care of it! GRRR! Ok enough blabbing….welcome to chapter 6!!! (Laughs evilly, then starts coughing uncontrollably)**

Oh P.s Star-princess-sakura….I always call guys jerk-offs…I thought it was just me….good to have a partner out there! Lol

* * *

Chapter 6!

Serena sighed deeply, and snuggled lower into the covers. She was so warm and comfy she didn't want to even think about getting up and facing the world. There was something nagging her in her mind. Something she knew was a huge deal, and was very important, and she knew she should be worried about something, but she just couldn't remember. Nor did she want to. She tried to go back to sleep, but after a few minutes she realized that that was not going to happen. She cracked open one eye and saw that she was in her room. She stretched and arched, and moaned to herself as she felt her muscles being pulled tight.

"Careful blondie," she heard. "I might think you're giving me an invitation to join you." She snapped up, screeching, and covered herself with her blanket.

"What are you doing here," she hissed. "Get the hell out of my house!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head. "It'll come back to you in a while," he said, and got up. "Ill be right back."

"Please don't," Serena yelled after him, and then started to get out of bed. After almost falling down, and throwing up she gave up and crawled back underneath the covers.

Her door started to open, and she bolted upright to tell Darien off some more, but instead she saw Fiona standing there, her face looking red and blotchy.

Serena smiled brightly, while being a tad confused. "Hey Fiona," she greeted. "What the matter? You look like you've been crying."

Fiona just shook her head and came by and sat at the foot of Serena's bed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't even think about it at the time, I never even thought about what it would do to you…..Serena I'm so sorry."

At this Fiona broke down and started crying. Serena at first bewildered, was then concerned. She slowly, so as not to make herself dizzy bent down to Fiona and placed her hand on the crying girls head.

"Fiona, it's ok," Serena said. "Don't worry, just tell me what…" Serena trailed off as Fiona looked up to her.

Suddenly, it all came back to her in a flash. She remembered everything. The party. Her new "friends". Her excitement. Her joy. Her contentment. And then….her confusedness. Then her anger. And finally her terror.

She could feel herself frozen, staring at Fiona with a look of horror on her face. "Oh my God," she murmured to herself. "Oh my God," she said louder, and then to Fiona. "How could you do that to me! What the hell were you thinking?"

Suddenly another thought struck Serena. "Andrew," she murmured to Fiona. "Did he…do anything to me?" Fiona looked deflated, and then nodded listlessly.

Serena grabbed Fiona and shook her by the arms. Her head was spinning, and her tummy was churning, and she didn't even notice.

"What did he do to me Fiona, what did he DO?" She was panting now, and squeezing the other girls arms so hard she knew she was hurting her. At this moment, she didn't even care. She wanted to hurt her, she wanted to make her bleed. All she saw in front of her eyes was a need for vengeance. A need to hurt those that had hurt her.

Fiona reached up and caught Serena's wrists. "I'll show you," she murmured, and then pulled away. Serena let her go and watched her as she got off the bed and came around to her side.

Fiona stood next to her and said, "I'm going to turn my back, but I'll tell you everywhere he hurt you."

She then proceeded to do just that, and then said, "Your breasts."

Serena flushed furiously, but knew this wasn't a time for bashfulness. She pulled down her nightgown and saw her breasts were red and burned. She hadn't quite noticed before but now she felt them throbbing uncomfortably. She saw tiny little teeth marks in the skin, and a little scratch on her left breast, near the nipple.

She felt a flash or shame go through her, but tamped it down and then said, "Continue."

"Your tummy," Fiona whispered, and Serena then pulled her nightgown down further and saw her stomach covered in bruises. They were blue and purple and about the size of quarters. "Like fingerprints," the thought flashed through her head and she shuddered and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Where else?" she asked, trying to keep the bile from rising into her throat.

"Your thighs," Fiona said, as she shook and trembled.

Serena felt tears burning in her eyes, but she forced them down as she pulled her nightgown completely off herself. Her thighs were also bruised. They had full hand prints on them, and her tender inner thighs were completely black and blue.

Serena looked up at Fiona. "Please, tell me that's it," she implored, not wanting to think about what more had occurred.

"That's it," said Fiona. "Darien came rushing in soon after that and they started fighting and then he told me to dress you and he brought you home."

Fiona looked down at her hands. "I don't know what else to say to you Serena," she whispered. "Other than I am so sorry that this happened, and I am so sorry that I was ever involved in it." At this Fiona headed for the door. "I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing." At this she paused and looked back. "That is, unless you don't want me to." She said quietly.

Serena didn't answer her. She just stared at Fiona's back, until the girl sighed, and left the room.

Serena pulled the nightgown back over herself, and wrapped herself within her covers, trembling, and tears falling down her face. She couldn't even explain the emotions she felt within herself. They were just a rioting seething mass of anger, shame, hate, pain, and self-disgust. She also felt another emotion, one she didn't want to name, towards the one person who had made her feel most un-welcome. But the one who had been most un-welcome in the beginning, was now her saviour, and like it or not….she owed something to him AGAIN!

She turned around on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. He was always saving her when she needed saving. She had to thank him for that. He may be an ass, but, he was also caring, and protective. And for that, she was grateful. As much as she hated to admit it, she owed him a lot, and she was starting to feel things for him. Things she didn't really want to feel. She didn't like it but at the same time, she wanted him. She never expected him to be the one to help her through her troubles, but he was the one that was there for her most of the time, and as much as she didn't like to say it to herself, she was falling for him as much as she could possibly ever fall for anyone ever. And Serena always did like the protective, leading men. She liked them to be big, and tough and even rough. But tender when it counted. And just because he had never showed her his tender side, it didn't mean that it didn't exist.

Serena sighed and rolled to the side. She was hurting, and her body was throbbing, but at the same time, she was almost glad that it had happened and that he had been the one to save her. She knew she should feel really bad about Andrews attack and what he had tried to do, but she could feel the shock wearing off and knew that, it had worked out to a much better ending than there could have been. And she knew who she could thank for that too. She also knew another thing. She wanted Darien, and as much as it didn't make sense, she was going to try her damnedest to get him.

She heard someone clear their throat, and turned her head to see Darien standing at the door with her cordless phone in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Who is it," Serena asked, wondering what was making him smile like that.

He grinned and tossed the phone to her. Serena squealed and scrambled for it, barely catching it before it crashed to the floor. She looked up frowning about to tell him to be careful when he said, "It's your father." And with that, he turned around and left.

Serena felt a cold shiver slide down her back, and then she put the receiver to her ear, said "Hi, daddy," and braced herself.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Serena turned off the phone and put it down, staring at it. She heard a sound and turned toward the door and saw Darien standing there, leaning against the side.

"That went surprisingly well," she told him, smiling slightly. Even though her father had been mad he had let her explain the situation to him. And she had told him everything, from beginning to end and he had listened, and understood, and she felt warm and glowing now. "He offered to shove a grenade up Andrew's butt," she told Darien now, and he laughed.

"I think maybe I'm gonna like your father," he told her, and then came into the room and walked towards her. She expected him to grab a chair and pull it up but instead he sprawled down on her bed and stretched out. He look sideways at her, "I hope you don't mind," he murmured.

Serena smiled inwardly to herself. He had NO idea how good he looked on her bed. "I don't mind at all," she said smiling sweetly at him, and enjoying the look of confusion that crossed his face. He got up and looked at her for a second and then said, "I'm going to leave you alone for a while blondie, I think you need to get more sleep." And with that he was up and gone, leaving her alone in her room and closing the door.

Serena smirked to herself. "You're so mine Darien," she whispered. "And you don't even know it yet."

* * *

Serena woke up a few hours later feeling warm and cuddled. She looked down and saw curly dark hair and a sturdy little body nestled spoon position in front of her. "Daemon," she whispered, and he shifted and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Oh baby," she murmured. "You wont talk in the real world, but you're a regular chatterbox in the dream world aren't you?" She stroked her hand down the side of his face, and he cooed in his sleep. She giggled, and then tucked him close to her body and wrapper herself around him. She tucked the covers around the both of them, and that's how they fell asleep. Mid-day, with Daemon fully dressed, shoes included, and her in her nightie, with the sun shining outside and the covers drawn.

* * *

That was how Darien found them, and that was when he knew he was in trouble. He watched them for a few minutes, and felt different feelings rip themselves through his body. First there was anger at Serena, himself, and even Daemon. The little fool wouldn't stay away from her, and she wouldn't listen to him. Then there was the worry and concern he had for Serena, and as much as he hated to admit it he cared about her well-being more than he would like to say.

And then there was lust. Lust that he had felt for her in the beginning and lust that just kept growing and growing and growing. He wanted her so bad, it overrode everything else in his life. He was always thinking about her, he found himself having fantasies about her. And it was pissing him off.

All he knew was that above everything else he wanted to see her naked beneath him. Or above him. Beside him. Just anywhere WITH him. He wanted to smell her, taste her, and it was killing him. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and then leaned against it. He had to try and control himself somehow, and that was by being rude and cruel to Serena. No way she would ever even look at him like she had earlier again. Even if his hands itched to hold her and slide over her supple body, he would cut them off before they ever did.

With that thought in mind, he went downstairs, and out the door.

* * *

Serena woke up at around 8 pm in the afternoon that same Saturday. She remembered the party and she remembered what had been done to her, but it was vague and she didn't really care for it at the moment. She looked down at Daemon and saw him staring up at her, smiling and resting his head against her chest,

"Hey baby doll," she whispered. "Didja sleep well?"

He nodded at her and then leaned up and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Serena laughed and hugged him to her.

"Did you get your book baby?" She asked softly, and he nodded at her shyly and looked away. She caught his chin in her hand and made him look back at her. "Do you like it?" She asked him

He looked her in the face and nodded slightly. Then suddenly he threw his arms around her and buried his face into her neck.

"Aww honey," she cooed at him. "You're welcome." And with that she smooched him on his forehead, and then pulled back.

She looked at the clock and said, "I need to get dressed, and then we'll go downstairs and get some dinner, alright?" She stepped out of bed, and then shooed him out the door.

"Get outta here you peeping tom before I eat YOU for dinner!" And with that he laughed and ran out the door.

She laughed to herself while she dressed, and suddenly remembered Fiona. She would have to give the girl a call, after all she had helped her out, and Serena wasn't really mad at her anyway. She washed her face of its old makeup which was surprisingly still in place, and considered doing a light face, but then decided she was too lazy and Daemon wouldn't care.

She went downstairs and saw Daemon sitting at the table tapping his foot and beaming at her.

Serena smiled at him and then suddenly darted towards him and scooped him out of his chair. She cooed and giggled and tickled him for about 10 minutes in which he roared with laughter and giggled and wiggled trying to get out of her grasp. Serena, who was in the middle of giving his tummy a raspberry kiss, heard someone clear their throat and turned around and saw Darien standing there looking at both of them with something like anger in his eyes.

Serena's smile faltered and then came back full force. She stood up and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Darien," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to come today.. I'm not exactly well dressed right now." She touched her face, and felt herself flushing. She hated being seen without her make up.

Darien was in a turmoil. He hadn't ever heard Daemon laugh like that before, or look so happy. It was tearing him apart that Serena seemed to be getting through to him more than he had, and he had been trying for years. He knew that once Serena got bored of him, and stopped paying attention to him, Daemon would be heartbroken and depressed. He just had to get him away from her. Before he got too attached.

His second shock, came at seeing Serena's face without all the make up he had come to expect form her. She looked so incredibly young and innocent. Her big blue eyes were unlined and unshadowed, and her mouth didn't even have lip gloss on it. She was flushed and panting, and he felt the familiar surge of desire rush through him. He tried to tamp it down, but she kept looking at him with those eyes, and he couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

She almost jerked back before she realized that this was the soft touch she had been craving for and she stood still and let her eyes drift closed. For a full few seconds they stayed like that, and Serena felt herself softening and felt almost as if her heart was getting bigger in her chest.

And then, as suddenly as it had come, he snatched his hand away. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, his eyes just narrow slits.

She gave him a half-hearted smile, and then backed up away from him.

"We were…just going to eat," she said haltingly. "Did you want to…join us?"

He slowly shook his head, and then looked at Daemon.

"Go home," he said, and started to walk towards him. Serena jumped in front of his path before he could get to him.

"Please Darien, don't do this," she whispered to him. "Please just let him eat here, and you can eat here too, please just let him stay, Darien please…" she trailed off, looking up at him, and at his cold eyes, which were almost black at this point.

"Please," she whispered again, and then backed up away from him. She turned around and walked past the table at which Daemon sat, and gave him a swat on the head. She didn't want him to think anything was up, so she tried to keep her cool as she went and quickly prepared sandwiches. She turned around at one point, and saw Darien sitting at the table next to Daemon talking to him softly, and Daemon looking up at his older brother with adoration in his eyes.

Serena sighed to herself, and prayed to God that she would be able to get and keep them both. She wanted them both desperately. She needed Darien to be with her and love her, and she needed Daemon because he needed HER, and she couldn't leave him as he was. She wanted to hear his voice, and his laughter, and hear his incessant chatter.

After about 10 minutes she had 2 huge sandwiches made, these she placed in front of Darien and Daemon, and watched them gobble everything up in about the span of 8 minutes.

She smiled slightly to herself as she watched the two brothers eat because they were just so alike in their mannerisms. Darien glanced up and saw her smiling at them, and he pushed a chair towards her with his foot, and then looked down and kept eating.

Serena laughed, and sat down and placed her chin in her hand and just sat there, looking and feeling content.

After Daemon finished eating his sandwich, he sat back and sighed deeply, and gave a little burp. Darien snorted and Serena giggled. He grinned at them and then jumped up gave both Darien and Serena a big kiss, and ran out the door.

Serena jumped up and was about to go running after him, but Darien stood up and took her hand and led her into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, trying to get out of Darien's grasp. "Your brother just went running off into the night."

Darien slid his gaze over to her. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Everyone knows not to touch Daemon, and he knows what he's doing."

"Oh," Serena said, and managed to get out of his hold. "So, what now?" She asked, looking at his chest rather than his face.

"Nothing now," he replied, and started walking towards the front door. "I'm going home, I have things I need to do, and I put them off for long enough already."

"Darien," Serena called out, and then said in a more quiet voice, "Wait." She walked up to him, and stopped only when she was about 2 inches in front of him.

"I never did thank you….for what you saved me from yesterday, and I don't think you know, just how much I appreciate it. And I really do appreciate it."

Serena stopped, took a deep breath, and gathered her courage. She looked up into Darien's face, and then reached up and slid her fingers into his hair,

Darien jerked back but Serena followed him until his back was against the front door.

"Serena," he muttered, his voice thick. "What the hell are you doing?"

Serena smiled softly at him, and started to slowly go on tiptoes. "It's just a thank you kiss Darien," she murmured. "Just my way of saying thank you," she whispered against his mouth, before pressing her lips fully against his.

For a second it seemed like he wasn't going to respond. But after a few seconds he growled low in his throat, and grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her closer. He rubbed his lips against hers, nibbling on her lips with his own. Then he opened his mouth and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Serena gasped softly, and he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and slid it along her own.

Serena was on fire. Her body was thrumming and her heart was racing, and she couldn't stop her hands from sliding through his hair and down his back and around his shoulders. She loved the feel of him, the taste of him. The strength that was barely held in check. When she felt his tongue against hers she arched and moaned, and rubbed her body against his. She had forgotten about her bruises, but they made themselves known, and she winced slightly.

Darien, who was thoroughly ravishing Serena's mouth, felt her wince, and pulled back slowly, his head still spinning. He looked down at her face, and saw her lips were red and swollen and glistening, and her face was fully red. He knew he must look flushed too, because he could feel the heat in his face.

Hell, he could feel heat in other places too but he had to try and NOT think about that. What the hell was he doing? The girl had almost been raped not even a day ago, and now here he was, taking advantage of her situation. True SHE had come on to HIM, but he should have known better. He should have stopped her. He looked down at her, and slid his hands over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. He didn't want to stop her. But he knew he had to.

Serena looked up at him with her blue eyes, which were now glistening with lust. "Again," she whispered, and Darien groaned and shut his eyes against her. Damn it, she was just so honest. Didn't even know how to play games, and didn't seem to want to learn. Hearing her say that had made him hard as steel, but there was no way he was going to do anything with her. She was a virgin, and Darien didn't deal with virgins.

"No," he said to her, and got hold of her shoulders and pushed her away. "And you will never do that again," he continued, fighting against his raging body that seemed to have forgotten the wounds that dear Andrew had given him. He turned around and unlocked the door and walked out. He looked back and saw her standing there, fingers to her lips and a wounded expression on her face.

Serena closed the door and locked it, and then turned around and leaned against it. She was angry that he had stopped, but so deliriously happy that her first kiss had been that HOT! Now, all last traces of Andrew were gone from her head. Now, she wanted Darien. She wanted him not only emotionally, but physically. She sighed to herself, and then wrapped her arms around her body. She couldn't wait to be held by Darien, and she couldn't wait to have him touch her again. But she knew that she had to heal herself first, and after her body was all better, she would try again, and get Darien to love her as much as she had come to love him.

* * *

…..I'm sleepy. It's Thursday night, and I'm up NOT doing homework, but writing this. I KNOW it took a long time guys, and I'm sorry, but …gimme a BREAK!! School started and its sooo stressful, and I have math…ugh. Math and I, we're not pals. We have issues against each other. And I'm in grade 11 taking my LAST math course ever. Psychology doesn't need math eh? HAH! SUCKA! Anyhoo….I don't even know what to say. Sorry it took so lon to update but from now on, this is how its gonna be. I can't do anything against it. I will try to update once every 2 weeks. It's your reviews that kept me goin guys. I was so close to just deleting it at one point, but then I got an email saying "Please don't tell me ur gonna stop writing" and so…I didn't. Well….I am off to bed. Review, review, review. And then once ur done….review again. Lol….Ciao babes. I'll see you in chapter 6...in which I think I'll finally have a sex scene!! YAY! And I guess we'll find out more about Darien and Daemon. But the main focus…will be the sex scene! :D Buh Bye!! smooch


	7. Chapter 7!

**Heya ppl! I'm BACK! This is chapter 7! Not 6, as it was pointed out to me in my reviews....which I love u all for. Especially the extra long ones.... MM darling'! Hehe....anyhow...I don't really have much to say right now eh? I'm just sitting here....kinda staring at the screen trying to figure out how many more chapters this story should have. I want to finish with this cuz I want to move on to what's-her-face. Amy and Zoicite. Yes I know Zoicite is gay, but in my story he is straight as a ruler...or maybe I should put her with Greg. I don't know...I kinda like the generals with the senshi. Oh my Gosh....guys...I'm sorry.....I started writing the above passage but then...I had homework I forgot to do...and then a few days later my kitty died!!!! LLL Its been a crazy week...and I lost my baby!! She had lung cancer and we had to put her to sleep. The hurt is starting to ease a bit now...so I can write again. At least she's happy and peaceful right?? RIGHT!! She's fine...and now she protects me from heaven and gives me her kitty powers!! (I said that to my friends while we were sitting on the bus and they all just looked at me strange :P) Anyway....umm...I kind of forgot what I wanted to do in this chapter...but eh....I guess ill figure it out as I go along. Was this the sex scene chapter?? I think so....so I guess ill incorporate that in there. We might learn a bit more from Darien and Daemon...and I think ill be ending it off in the next chapter AFTER this one. I'm kinda stuck cuz I half wanna write about Inuyasha and Kagome and I already have an awesome storyline for that...involves time travel on Kagome's side and Inuyasha is a mighty leader ruler etc etc etc. He will also be almost cruel and kind of...lonely...but our Kagome will take care of it. Oh oh...he also growls and he PURRS!!.....Oh God...I'm turning myself on. ANYHOO... So its either gonna be that....or Amy and Zoicite. Amy is gonna be so COLD!! She's gonna be my view of an ice princess. And shell be fairly older...like 23 or something like that. I wanna like...do one series of anime and THEN move on to another but....ANYWAY...enjoy the story...whatever happens is a mystery to me too. Ciao!**

* * *

Serena shot out of her bed, gasping, cold sweats breaking all along her body. She looked around and saw that she was at home safe, and sighed. She tried to control the trembling of her limbs, but found she could not, and just turned onto her side, and curled up into a little ball and let the nightmare wash over her. She found that the best way to get through something, was just to face it and let it do its worst. She'd thought that Andrew's attack hadn't affected her that bad, but her body seemed to have remembered something different. The shivers passed through her racing up and down her spine, and her skin was rough with chills although it was a hot night. After a while, could have been minutes, or hours, it eased, and she found that she could breathe easier, and her body was no longer shaking. Serena sighed and rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, She knew it would be a while before she would be able to sleep fully through the night. As much was she hated to admit it to herself, Andrews attack had affected her, and she was sure that it would continue to affect her for a while to come.

She slid her hand down her body and cringed as her hand came into contact with the bruises. She knew they would heal, but she couldn't wait for them to fade from her body. They felt vile, and for some odd reason she felt like they connected her to Andrew. She got up out of bed and walked to the window. The moon was out and it was full and she sighed and arched up stretching her hands up towards it. She closed her eyes and let the light of the moon wash over her body, and pretended that it was healing her. Then, while smiling, she sat back on her heels and softly laughed at herself. Ever since she had been young she had always felt like the moon was watching over her and guiding her. She knew that it had just been a lonely child's dream, but that dream had stuck, and whenever something went wrong she would always turn to the moon for help and comfort and guidance. And she loved just lying outside and having the moon shine down on her and feel the blood throbbing throughout her veins, and feeling the earth pulse beneath her body . It was her form of meditation, and it worked every single time.

Today however, she didn't feel like stepping out of her house. She looked outside, and saw how dark and shadowy it was and she knew she got scared just thinking about going out. She knew it was ridiculous for her to still be afraid of the dark, but that was just the way that the wind blew. She looked back towards her bed and saw Shadow and Lupa lying there, their legs spread all over the place and their tongues lolling out. She giggled and ran and jumped on them bouncing around. They woke up with a yelp and then started to nudge her with their noses and playfully nip at her. They wrestled for about 2 minutes and then Serena sighed and curled her body around Lupa. Shadow moved closer and placed his head in the dip of her waist and she laughed and snuggled up closer to Lupa, burying her nose in her thick fur.

Serena awoke the next day with a feeling of lassitude sweeping through her bones. She looked around and saw that it was a bright and sunny day. She smiled and stretched out, and accidentally kicked Shadow in the stomach. He yelped and jumped off the bed, and then sat there looking at her disapprovingly. Serena laughed and reached down and ruffled his fur, petting him behind the ears until his tail was wagging so hard she was afraid that it would break and fall off.

She jumped out of bed, and after kissing Lupa on the head and Shadow on the nose, ran downstairs. She stood in the middle of her living room and stared at the front door. This was her special place where she had gotten her first kiss. She smiled to herself and gave a little twirl. She looked outside and saw people walking around the neighbourhood and smiled, remembering how scary it had looked the night before and how harmless it looked now. Serena stood there, wondering what to do with the rest of her day when she suddenly remembered that it was Monday, and that she had to go to school today. She debated over whether she should or should not for a few minutes, and then decided that she should. She didn't want to, and her heart dropped down to her tummy, and her good mood took a flying dive, but she knew she had to. If it's one thing that she had learned from her father it was that if you faced down a problem it would go away sooner than later. You could wait it out, but that would take longer, and might escalate into a series of other problems.

"Besides," Serena thought to herself. "If I don't go people will assume that something really did happen and that I'm in the hospital or something like that."

However, as much as that made sense, Serena still didn't want to, and she grumbled to herself as she went around looking for clothes to wear. She wanted something different today. None of her skirts and heels. If a fight broke out, then she would be at a disadvantage because of the clothes. Instead Serena decided to wear pants and a shirt. She found her favourite light blue denim pants that hugged her legs without cutting off the circulation, and then found a white tank top with lace bordering that looked a bit like lingerie, but was designed that way. She finished with white running shoes and then went to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Then it hit her that she wasn't wearing make up and she ran off looking for her cosmetics bag.

After about 20 minutes of applying make up, Serena knew that she was ready to face the world. She had her mask and armour on, and she would do battle with anyone that wanted to piss her off. She'd decided to go different today because she felt different, and had just put some mascara and a pale dusting of shimmer on her eyes, and had made her lips a dark red, so all attention was focused on the mouth. She blew herself a kiss in the mirror, and then grabbed her bag and walked towards the front door. She took a deep breath, sent a quick prayer to above, and then crossed her fingers, and stepped outside.

She stood on her porch for about 10 seconds, breathing in the fresh air, and letting the breeze play with her hair. She had left it down and had curled it, and she loved having the breeze go through it. She turned her face into the wind, and for those split seconds, she felt beautiful. She shook herself out of her trance, and laughed at her own silliness. She stepped off her porch, and walked out onto the sidewalk, and headed for school.

"Serena!" she heard, and she spun around to see a group of girls walking towards her.

"Hey girl!" one of them said, and pulled Serena into a hug. Serena went along, mystified, and wondering why the hell she was being hugged by random people. She pulled back, and stared blankly at the girl, until her friend spoke up.

"She doesn't remember you, stupid, you're scarin' the hell out of the girl." She looked at Serena and said, "We met at the party on Friday."

Suddenly their faces clicked and Serena remembered who they were. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't recognize you for a second."

One of the girls pouted at her, "I'm hurt" she said. "I thought you said you loved me." She wiped a fake tear from her eye, and turned her back.

Serena laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry babes, "she said. "It's been a hell of a weekend, and I'm surprised I remember my own name."

"Yeah we heard about what those bitches did to you." Another girl in the back piped up. "Don't worry about it, well take care of them for you." She cracked her knuckles and flashed Serena a feral looking grin.

Serena gave a nervous laugh, and then shook her head. "Umm...remind me to never start a fight with you," she murmured. The girls around her laughed, and Serena smiled. Then a thought struck her and her eyes narrowed. "You guys aren't going to set me up too are you?"

The girls looked at each other, and then looked back at Serena. "Nah," said the first girl. "Were too lazy to plan something like that and anyway, we'd end up getting caught in it too." Serena giggled, and relaxed. Maybe she did trust too easy, but she felt like these people really were being nice, not just faking it. She didn't want to get too happy just yet, but maybe this time she had found real friends instead of disguised enemies.

"Serena," she heard, and turned around to see Fiona standing in front of her house, waving at her. Serena sensed the eyes of the other girls on her back, and knew that they were waiting to see if Fiona was a friend or not. Serena paused for a second, but then she raised her hand and waved back.

"Hey Fiona," she yelled. Fiona started to jog towards them, and Serena turned around and smiled at the girls.

"Out of all of them," one of the girls murmured. "I always liked her best. She always seemed so sweet."

Another girl snorted. "You like her because she's hot and she has red hair, you freakin' lesbian."

Serena laughed, and then Fiona was upon them. She stopped and looked around at the other girls and a little flush came to her cheeks. Had Serena been anyone else she would have taken advantage of this situation, and gotten revenge on Fiona for what she had done, but instead Serena ended up feeling sorry or her.

"Her Fifi," she said. "How are you?"

Fiona looked at her and smiled slightly. "I'm okay," she replied. "You're going to school today? I thought you'd want to take a while off." She looked confused and a little worried as she looked at Serena, and Serena felt a little tug of realization rush through her.

"Poor Fiona," she thought to herself. "She was caught up in a trap too."Serena smiled at Fiona, and looped her arms around the girls shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm feeling 110 percent better, Thanks for caring though." With that Serena placed a little peck on her cheek.

A collective "Aww," went up from the girls, and Serena and Fiona looked at them and giggled.

"So," Serena said. "I'm glad you guys are with us but uh....I don't really know any of your names," she said, looking apologetic.

"Oh let me introduce you," Fiona said, and then spun Serena around to face the girls.

"Serena, this is Alice," she pointed to the girl that had first spoken. "Candice," she pointed to the second girl that had spoken. "Tallulah," she said pointing to the girl who seemed to be the most feisty of the group. "And this is Lynn," she said, pointing to the supposed "lesbian."

Serena smiled, and waggled her wingers as a hello. Alice was fairly tall with black hair that was streaked blue, and she had dark dark brown eyes. Candice was short and had blonde hair, and she had green eyes. Tallulah was really pretty with dark chocolate coloured skin, and black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were what made Serena almost jealous though, because the were almond shaped and clear and sparkling. Lynn was Asian and had tanned skin and black hair, but her eye colour was blue, and it made her stand out.

Serena linked arms with Fiona and Alice, and said, "We have to get going or we'll be late." The girls assented and they headed off to school, chattering the whole way. On the way there random people waved to them, and Serena recognized more people and said hi, and by the time she got to school, her confidence level was soaring, and she felt like she could handle anything.

She entered the school, and saw Darien standing there, surrounded by a group of guys all talking and laughing. She tried to avoid making eye contact, as her behaviour was still fresh on her mind, and she didn't want him to look at her, but it was pointless, and like magnets, his form drew her eyes to him. She gazed at him for a few moments, before he looked up and saw her.

She blushed and looked down quickly, and then she looked up after a few seconds to find him still staring at her with a little smile on his face. She gathered up her courage for a little wave, and he nodded, and then turned away.

Serena sighed, and knew that if she was ever going to make another move on the guy, she would have to get herself nice and drunk beforehand. She was still fazed out when someone waved their hand in front of her face. Serena's head snapped up and she was looking into the eyes of Candice.

"You feelin' okay?" she asked, and then put a hand to her forehead. "We've been callin' your name for the last minute but you weren't hearing us." Serena laughed uneasily and then cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I got a little distracted there for a second,"

"Oh?" piped up Alice, her voice tinged with curiosity. "By who?"

Serena flushed and Fiona giggled. "I know who," she said in a sing-song voice. "But I'm not telling!" she finished and then stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry, Tallulah laughed and gave her a poke in the stomach.

"Come on," she said. "I need to go to the bathroom." Fiona nodded and got up.

"Wait!" Lynn cried out. "I need to go too! I need to pee, I forgot to in the morning." Everyone groaned, and Tallulah gave her a dirty look.

"Fine," she said. "But keep your hands to yourself!" Lynn laughed and Fiona giggled.

"It's ok Lynn," she said. "You can touch me whenever you want."

Lynn looked at her with surprise. "Really?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Fiona paused and looked at her. "Noooo..." Fiona replied slowly, "I didn't think you were going to take me seriously, "She smiled and then linked arms with Lynn and Tallulah. "Lets go then," she said, and with waves they were off.

Serena looked at Alice and Candice, and they in turn looked at her. "Did you want to do me a favour?" Candice asked her.

Serena looked at her suspiciously. "Depends," she said. "I don't have to do anything freaky do I?" she asked.

Candice laughed and said, "No no, I was just wondering if you could do my make up for me. I never learned how to, and you so yours so well, and you look so pretty, and I wanna look pretty tooo..." Candice finished on a whine, and Serena smothered a laugh.

"Sure sweetie," she said. "I'd love to." She led Candice to a log and sat her down on it, and got out her little kit.

Halfway through people started to crowd around and see what was going on, and Serena was trying to push people away to give her some elbow room. She sighed and straightened up.

"Will everyone please BACK UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and there was a sudden lull in the conversations.

"You tell 'em girl," Candice said from her position on the stool, and everyone laughed and took a few steps back.

"THANK you," Serena sighed, and then went back to doing the make up. Within 10 minutes she was done, and she stepped back, looking at her handiwork proudly.

"I'm done," she announced. "And you look really REALLY good." Candice flashed her a toothy grin, and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oooh," she murmured. Then she looked at Alice and said, "Tell me how sexy I am."

Alice laughed, and then said with a mechanical voice, "You're the sexiest being on this planet. I love your hair, eyes, and nails. I want to look just like you. Your beauty is unsurpassed. You shine with an inner light..."

"We get it," Candice interrupted, and then stuck her tongue out at her, thus earning a slap on the arm from Serena.

"Keep that tongue inside your mouth!" she said imperiously. "Otherwise your lip gloss will come off."

"Ooh," Candice breathed, and then smiled showing her teeth. "Hit me again," she whispered. "I liked it."

Serena and Alice both groaned, and then shuddered. "That's pretty gross Candice," Alice said. "And the visual images that came with that statement weren't too pretty either."

Serena laughed, and gave her a poke. "Hey. You know you want it," she said, winking.

"Oh yes," Alice said, sarcasm reeking through her words. "I want it so bad. Give it to me please."

Serena laughed, and then looked at her watch. "Where did the others get off to?" she wondered. "They've been gone for like, 20 minutes, and it does not take 20 minutes to pee."

"Maybe they had to poo," Candice piped up from behind the mirror, where she was examining her eyes. "I have cat eyes!" she announced, and then stopped. "Oh right, do you want to go look for them?"

Serena stared at her, and then shook her head. "You're so random" she said.

"I know. Don't you love me?"

"No, not really, but maybe one day I will." Serena said, and giggled at Candice's shocked expression.

"Burn" murmured Alice, and Serena laughed.

"I was kidding!!" she exclaimed, and then blew Candice a kiss. "And yes, I do want to look for them."

Candice hopped up form the trunk and started pulling Alice and Serena towards the school. "Well then, what the hell are we standing around for? Lets get going." She suddenly stopped and spun around, "Oh and by the way, YOU", she said, pointing to Alice, "Will keep your hands off my man!"

Serena stared at her, bewildered. "Your man?" she asked. A picture of Darien flashed through her mind, and for a second she felt something like fear go through her body. "Who?" she asked, trying to play it cool.

"Lloyd," she announced, with an air of happiness.

"Lloyd, "Serena murmured to herself. "...Scar?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alice chimed in. Then she turned to Candice, "Since when is he your man?"

Candice smiled brightly. "Since last night." She announced.

"Ah," Alice said, and then nodded. "Lovely."

"What?" Serena asked, standing there and looking at one girl and then the other. "What happened last night?"

"He became my man last night." Candice said. Serena stared blankly at her, "We became a couple." Still a blank stare. "We untied and became one!" Another blank stare.

Alice grabbed Serena's face, and looked into her eyes. "They had sex," she stated.

"Ooooh," Serena breathed. "Well why couldn't you just say that?

Candice laughed, and gave Serena a slight push. "I didn't think I would have to spell it out for you."

Serena scrunched up her nose, "Yeah well you do. Remember that!"

Alice laughed, and then took Serena's hand. "I can't believe I didn't see it before," she said, staring at Serena in the face. "You're a virgin!" She squealed, and caused various glances to be sent their way. Serena flushed a dark cherry red.

"Did you want to say that a little louder Alice? I don't think China heard you!"

Candice laughed, and said. "Actually I think they did."

Serena gave her a dirty look, and then said, "So what if I am a virgin? Isn't everyone?"

Alice whooped with laughter, and Candice snorted. "Yeah, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried."

"Really?" Serena said, "What about like, Fiona, Lynn, and Tallulah?"

"Them too," Candice said, and then laughed. "Honey, you know all those popular girls? How do you think they got so popular?"

Serena laughed while shaking her head. "I thought it was based on personality." She said, looking dumbfounded.

Alice giggled. "Poor naïve Serena. It's ok, we'll help you out if there's ever any confusion about boys."

Serena laughed, and then bowed. "Thank you very much, wise master."

"What are you thanking her for?" a voice asked behind Serena. She whipped around and saw Fiona, Lynn and Tallulah standing there, looking at her curiously.

"She offered me guidance on boys." Serena said, and then looked closely at them, "Where were you guys? What took so long?"

"Ah, we got distracted by grl talk," Tellulah said. Lynn nodded forcefully, but Fiona shook her head at her, and then looked at Serena.

"We actually ran into Lucia and Arianne, and we had a little talk with them."

Serena stood there and stared at Fiona. "Oh..." she murmured. "Where was Kaylan?"

Fiona looked down and then said, "She's in the hospital. She's..uhh...in a coma of a sort."

Serena gasped, "What? Why? What happened?"

Fiona looked up at her, and half smiled. "I guess you could call it poetical justice." She whispered. "After Darien left, and Arianne and Lucia went home, Andrew turned on her, and raped her."

Serena stood stock still, and let that piece of news wash over her. A detached part of her mind recognized that it was almost fair, what had happened. But her emotional side was aching for Kaylan, who must have suffered only God knows what at the hands of Andrew.

"They looked awful," Fiona whispered. "Their eyes were all red and swollen, and they looked so dead."

She looked up at Serena, and then looked down again. "I know that she almost deserves it, but all the same. Kaylan was a nice person at times. I know she tried to hurt you but, she still...she..." Fiona trailed off, unable to exress her thoughts into words, but Serena was able to follow.

Even though Kaylan might have a cruel streak in her, she was still a person. And no matter what, she hadn't deserved that much pain.

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"In the hospital," Fiona said. "Do you want to...go visit her today?"

Serena nodded softly. "Yeah," she murmured. "Lets do that."

* * *

Serena and Fiona stood in front of the hospital, both uncertain about what they were going to do once they got into the hospital room. They glanced at each other, and then quickly looked away. It was too private, the feelings that each of them had going through them. They couldn't share it with each other yet.

In the end, Serena slipped her hand into Fiona's, and they smiled at each other, and stepped into the building. The first thing that hit them was the smell. That strong scent of the hospital. Serena wrinkled her nose, and glanced over at Fiona, who was secretly trying to bury her nose into her collar. Serena stifled a bubble of laughter that rose into her throat, and then looked around. She had always wondered why they didn't make hospitals more...bright. Colourful. As if it weren't bad enough you were sick, the place you were staying at had to look sick too. She shuddered, and then started to walk forward, only to have Fiona tug sharply at her hand.

She turned and looked at her, and Fiona gestured to the nurses station. Serena nodded and walked up to the nurse/secretary. She smiled and said, "Hi. We're here to see a girl named Kaylan?"

The nurse looked expectantly at her, and Serena stared back at her.

"That's it," she finally said, a frown furrowing her brow.

The nurse laughed and shook her head. "Do you know her last name?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh.." Serena stammered, and then turned and looked at Fiona. "Umm, actually no, I don't."

"Harper," Fiona jumped in. "Her last name is Harper."

"Kaylan Harper?" the nurse asked, and then consulted her chart. "She should be on the 4th floor, in room 21."

"Great," Serena said. "Thanks."

She and Fiona walked up to the elevator, but when they saw the number of people waiting to get on, they looked at each other and simultaneously decided to take the stairs.

After reaching the 4th floor, they hurried to room 21, and saw that the room door was closed. Serena took a deep breath, and reached out, and pushed the door open.

The room was dim because the blinds were closed, so it took a while for Fiona's and Serena's eyes to get adjusted to the different lighting. They first saw the little dresser, filled with flowers, and candies and get well cards. Then they saw the 2 chairs, both unoccupied. Then finally, they saw the bed, with Kaylan laying on it. Serena stepped into the room, and barely managed to hold in her horrified gasp.

Kaylan looked incredibly tiny and frail with little tubes coming out of her here and there. Serena heard Fiona gasp, and then quietly start crying, but all she could do was stare at Kaylan. She looked so different! She looked younger, and weaker, and if it wasn't for the little machine that was beeping in time to Kaylan's pulse, she would have thought she was dead. She was so...still.

Serena and Fiona each grabbed a chair and sat down near Kaylan. They both sat there in silence for over an hour, just sitting there and watching and thinking. Finally, they looked at each other and got up.

"We should...visit every once in a while." Fiona said, while watching Serena cautiously. "I know you probably don't want to but...still...we should just see how.."

"It's ok Fiona," Serena interrupted. "I don't mind coming at all. I want her to get better too, ok? It'll be ok."

Serena gave Fiona's nose a little tweak then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I need to get home," she murmured. "I need food and sleep, and I think I have homework too."

"Oh, right." Fiona said. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing extra special happened but in any case, it was okay. I have an extraordinary amount of homework however, and it will take me well over 3 hours to finish so...I should head home."

Fiona nodded and then sighed. "I have homework too, but uh....I prefer to...not do it."

Serena laughed and nudged her. "No wonder you're failing 3 subjects."

"Hush," Fiona whined. "I'm not meant for school...I'm meant for something bigger. Something better," She said with a flourish.

"Like what?" Serena asked, giggling slightly. "Line dancing? Stripping? Street walking? Eh?"

Fiona turned her nose up in the air. "I happen to think that stripping is an art. One I intend to conquer."

Serena laughed. Then she looked at Kaylan. "You think she can hear us?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I don't know," Fiona replied. "I hope so."

Serena looked at her and smiled. "You're so sweet."

Fiona smiled back. "Not as sweet as you."

Serena curtsied, and then linked arms with her. "We ought to get going. We'll come back tomorrow, and stay for an hour?"

"Sounds good to me," Fiona said happily. She and Serena walked out of the hospital, waving goodbye to the nurse/secretary, who waved back at them.

"She'll always remember me as the dumb blonde," Serena said, and laughed to herself.

"You are a dumb blonde, of course that's how you'll be remembered."

Serena stared at Fiona. "Well....I never."

Fiona tried to hold in her laughter, but it came out as a big snort. "I'm sorry, you know I'm kidding. But the look on your face...where's a camera when you need one?"

"Ha ha," Serena said sarcastically. "Why don't you go home and use an electrical appliance near some water."

Fiona cracked up so hard, Serena thought she was going to faint. "What the hell..." she managed, before she went into another laugh attack.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard anyone say," Fiona said, wiping tears form her eyes. "Oh God."

Serena tried to control her face, but a smile came through anyway. In the end she gave up and just gave Fiona the finger, Fiona just laughed again.

"Oh so ladylike," she said.

Serena shrugged and grinned. "I never said I was a lady."

* * *

Serena sat at home and stared at her chemistry homework. She could go over it as many times as she wanted to, but she would never understand these stupid molar mass questions. With a disgusted sigh she pushed the papers away and got up. She walked to the window and stretched, going on tip-toes and thrusting her chest forward.

"Nice," someone murmured, and she spun around with a shriek and came face to face with Darien. He smiled at her, and then placed his hands on her waist.

"Move to the side, Daemons trying to get into your house using the tree," he said, going and standing next to the window.

He looked at her and laughed softly. "Little punk thinks he can outsmart his big brother. I'm just trying to decide what to do with him when he gets up here."

Serena stood there, staring at him, mouth agape, trying to get over the fear that had rushed through her system when he had come up behind her.

She shook herself, and opened her mouth to ask him how he had managed to get into her house, but then there was a rustle in the trees, and the next second Daemon was tapping on the window, grinning at her.

She smiled at him, and went to the window and unlocked it.

"Be nice," she murmured to Darien. "I want him to stay with me today."

"Ill think about it," Darien murmured back. "Now open the window."

Serena complied, and slid the window open and stepped back from it. Daemon hopped in with a bright smile on his face, and he held out his arms to her, but just then Darien's arms shot out and grabbed him from behind. Daemon didn't shout or yell, but his face contorted and for a second Serena's heart went out to him, because she understood the fear that rushed through him. The same fear had rushed through her just a few moments ago after all.

After a few moments though, Daemons face changed, and he was laughing loudly, and Serena smiled to herself. This might be the only time that they would ever get to hear the nuances of Daemons voice, and she was going to enjoy every second of it, Daemon shouted with laughter, as Darien buried his face in his stomach and Serena felt that familiar tug at her heart. She thought maybe the fact that she had wanted Darien so much had been just an emotion thing. Almost like an aftershock. But apparently not, because the same emotions came back and seemed to have doubled, because now it seemed to be a physical pain.

They settled down, and Daemon quieted, sensing that there was going to be a little talk behind all this fun. Darien pulled him away and turned him around.

"I know you want to see and be with Serena," he told him. "I understand that." At this he flicked his eyes up to her, and she stared at him, once again, her mouth agape.

Then he looked back at Daemon, "But you will never, ever again try to trick me and go out by yourself without telling me. Do you understand?"

Daemon looked down at the floor and nodded.

Darien put his finger under his chin and turned his dace up. "I'm not angry," he said softly. "I just don't ever want you to lie to me. Ok?"

Again Daemon nodded, and then buried his face into Darien's shoulder. Darien held him for a moment, and then looked up to say something to Serena, but found her staring at them, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh God," he muttered to himself, and Serena sniffled.

"Oh shut up," she said, and turned and walked out of the room.

Daemon looked up and looked around. He looked at his brother, confusion etched into his features.

At that precise second Serena came back into the room, marched up to Daemon, pulled him in for a long hug, and then gave him a big kiss on both cheeks. Then she got up, stuck her tongue out at Darien, and walked out of the room again.

Darien chuckled to himself, and watched Daemon scramble after her. He then looked at her bed, and the day finally caught up to him. He glanced around, and then sauntered over to the bed and threw himself into it.

"So soft," he muttered, as his eyes began to close. He buried his face into the pillow

Serena scent surrounded him, and he smiled drowsily to himself. If this was how good she smelled, he thought to himself. How good did she taste?

* * *

Serena and Daemon were in the living room, both watching TV. Serena sat with her legs spread, and Daemon crouched between them playing with Lupa. Shadow was sitting on the couch behind Serena, with his head resting on top of hers. Serena stroked Daemon's soft hair and spoke softly to him about what they were watching, Daemon didn't seem to care much for the TV and seemed to prefer the company of her animals, and he giggled every time Lupa raised her head to give him a wet lick. Serena laughed softly, and gave Daemon cheek a slight pinch. He tried to bite her hand, and she pulled it away with a quick bark of laughter.

"You beast," she murmured to him. "You're worse than my dogs."

Daemon grinned at her, and then placed a kiss right on her lips. Serena giggled and wrapped her arms around him, and got into a comfortable position. After about 5 minutes, Daemon's breathing slowed, and was sleeping tucked against her chest. She smiled, and got up with him in her arms. Shadow growled slightly at being disturbed, and then turned and went back to sleep. Serena grunted softly as Daemon's weight bore down on her, and then suddenly he was lifted out of her arms. She turned her head to see Darien standing there, his hair tousled and his eyes at half mast.

"You were sleeping?" she asked him, a smile on her face.

He nodded, and then turned and went upstairs, carrying Daemon in his arms.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to," Serena murmured to herself.

She got on the couch, and turned off the TV. It had started raining slightly, and she watched the raindrops dance on her window. She felt another presence behind her and tilted her head back to see Darien standing there looking down at her.

She smiled and patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit," she said. Darien looked at her suspiciously, and then came around and sat on the couch.

Serena glanced at his feet, and then looked at him. "Shoes off," she said, and then got up. "I need to change too," she said, an idea forming in her head.

She smiled at him slyly. "I'll be back in a bit," she said, and jumped up and ran upstairs.

Darien stared after her, puzzled. What the hell was she up to this time?

Serena stood in her room, and started at Daemon who was sleeping on her bed. She tiptoed next to the bed and smiled down on him. He looked so cute sleeping with his mouth open like that. She leaned down and kissed him softly, and then got up. She saw the journal she had given him on the table, and remembered that he had brought it with him when he had been coming in through the window. She had discovered that they didn't need it to communicate, and she had been wondering what use he had been putting to it. She opened it up, and saw to her delight, the most beautiful artwork in it. Pictures of people, and places, and animals. So this was where he went at night when he ran off by himself. She looked through all the pictures, and was amazed at the talent that he had. She made a mental note to help him expand with this, but right now, she had other things to think about. She walked softly to her closet, and reached in and got out a pale blue skirt, and lacy pink tank top.

She went to the bathroom to change, and as an afterthought she decided to leave her undies off. She had never gone without bra and panties before, but she felt like it today. She felt daring. She felt bold. She felt...like a seductress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien sat on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him. He was feeling incredibly content for some odd reason. He was calm, and he was relaxed, and he felt so damn happy. It was so strange, that he didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to sit here, and enjoy it. He knew half his happiness had to do with Serena. He didn't want to think about that, but it was true just the same. He was happy that she seemed to love Daemon, and ever since she had come into his life, Daemon was now a happy kid. No more sad mood swings, and no more moments when he just stared off into space not moving for hours, and scaring the living shit out of him. Now instead he was drawing in that little book she had given him. The first few times Daemon had gone out late at night, Darien had followed from a distance to see what was up with him. He had found him sitting there, and drawing. He had seen the pictures, and he had actually liked them, so he let him be. Daemon didn't go to school, so he might as well pass his time in other ways. Darien frowned to himself. He would have to go to school sometime and when he did, Darien didn't want him to be the oldest in the class, so they would have to get him caught up during the summer or something like that. Daemon was already different enough from the other kids, he didn't need more rifts between himself and them.

Darien was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Serena quietly tiptoe up behind him.

"I believe I said shoes off," she bellowed directly into his ear,

Darien jumped slightly and spun around.

"What the hell..." he trailed off as he got a good look at her.

From his position on the couch, he got a fairly good view of her torso. Fairly good meaning her shirt was almost see through, and her nipples were hard. And her skirt was silk, and clinging to her legs. Well damn, he thought to himself. How am I going to last through this one?

Then he looked at her face, and saw the little glint in her eye. His body rejoiced, but his mind rebelled. He knew he shouldn't, but at the same time, he wanted to so bad. He shook his head, and tried to hide his reaction.

"Could you yell any louder?" he asked her grouchily.

Serena smiled, and ran around the couch, and threw herself onto it. "Don't worry," she said. "I closed my door. Daemon couldn't hear us if we brought the house down. So....we can be as loud as we want." She looked innocent as she said the words, but Darien could sense a double entendre when offered, and this one was being handed to him on a silver platter.

"So," Serena said. "Where are your parents?"

Darien looked at her in surprise, and then laughed softly. "You're so tactful," he said, still laughing. "You just slid right into that one."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him, and then nudged him with her foot. "Seriously," she said.

He got comfortable on the couch, and then looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'm just curious," she said, pouting slightly. "You go where you want when you want, and Daemon is pretty much dependent on you it seems. So, I was just wondering where your parents are."

He shook his head. "You're not curious. You're nosy."

"I'm not nosy," she whined. "I'm just interested."

He shook his head again, and then kicked off his shoes. "There," he said. "If you keep asking me questions, I'm going to put those back on, and track dirt all over your house."

Serena laughed, and then slid closer to him. "You're not going to tell me?"

He was looking at her warily, suspicion clear in his features. "No," he replied, shifting slightly. "Maybe another time."

"Oh," Serena said, and then she looked up at him from lowered lashes. "So, what do you want to do this time?" she asked, shifting closer to him.

Darien stared at her, confused at himself. His mind was urging him to go, but the rest of him didn't seem to agree. And now even his mind was relenting. It wouldn't be the end of the world to just hold her. Not like the earth was going to open up and swallow them whole. He didn't even remember why he had avoided it in the first place. But then a picture of Daemon popped into his head, and then he remembered. If they did get together, and then broke apart, Daemon would lose her too.

But then, what if they didn't. She didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. Even if they did fall apart, she would still be there for Daemon. After all, they did live right next to each other.

The whole time he was thinking, Serena watched him, patiently waiting. Something important was going through his head, and she didn't want to interrupt. It just gave her more of a chance to study him. He glanced at her, and she smiled at him.

He searched her face, and then reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her to him, until she was kneeling next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked her. She looked confused for a moment, and ten shook her head.

"I...don't know," she said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want out of this? Just tell me straight out what you want."

She shook her head, and then started to blush.

He pulled her closer. "Don't be shy," he said. "Just tell me. Just so we're on the same level. Do you just want a good time?"

She blushed even harder and shook her head furiously.

"No?" he murmured. "So, you want more than a good time?"

She nodded, the blush fading from her cheeks.

He ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "That works for me," he said, slipping his hand around her neck, his fingers caressing her nape and making her shiver. "I've had enough good times."

She laughed breathlessly, and then reached out and placed her hand around his neck. "Way to make me feel loved Darien."

He laughed at her and then leaned forward and nudged her chin with his nose. "I didn't mean it like that," he muttered.

"I know you didn't." She said, sighing happily.

"So, you're my boyfriend now?" She asked brightly, grinning at him.

He chuckled and nodded, smiling at her. She ran her fingers over his neck up to his face. "I remember the first few times I talked to you," she murmured. "You were such an asshole."

He laughed and then shrugged. "It's what I'm good at,' he said.

She pinched his cheek, and then continued running her fingers over his face. "Shut up," she said. "You were scary."

He laughed and slid his hand down to her waist. She got up on her knees, and grabbed his face by both her hands and squeezed. "You wouldn't let Daemon come near me."

"Oh yeah, like that really stopped you."

She smiled innocently. "Hey man, you can't stop the bond that he and I have."

Darien grunted and pinched her waist.

"Ouchie!" she yowled, and then leaned forward and bit his shoulder.

"Hey," he yelped, and then grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped her over him. Serena lay sprawled across his lap, conscious of the fact that she was not wearing any underwear and the skirt was very high on her legs.

She hoisted herself up, and then quickly swung one leg over his thigh. She then straightened up and smiled proudly. She was straddling him.

Darien's laughter dissolved. He placed both hands on her waist, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's usually me making all the moves," he said with a smile. "And I thought I was smooth. But you beat me all to hell."

Serena laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him. "I think I've had more practise than you," she said giggling.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "You've been around the block a few times eh?"

She laughed. "I'm the town bicycle," she said to him. "Everybody gets a free ride."

He gave a bark of laughter. "I know you're a virgin. Pretty much the whole school knows due to your little conversation." He shook his head. "Did you think you were whispering?"

Serena chuckled nervously, and then vowed, "I am going to kill Alice."

He nodded and said, "You do that."

She nodded, and then quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

"I don't want to talk about Alice." she whispered to him.

Darien slid his hands down to her thighs, and slipped them under and around her skirt. His hands felt hot against her cool thighs, and goosebumps started to break out across her skin.

"Whatever you want," he murmured to her, and then leaned forward and kissed her, his hands coming up to rest on her back and pull her closer to him. He gently ate at her mouth with his lips, and she made soft little humming sounds of pleasure.

Serena arched against him, ecstatic that he was finally touching her. Through the whole conversation she had been waiting for an opening. And now that it was here, she was not going to waste it. She wanted Darien, and she didn't care if it made her look like a "hussy." She had always liked that term anyway. She slid her fingers into his hair, and kissed him back sliding her tongue over and over his mouth, until he growled and pulled her closer and thrust his tongue into hers.

She met his tongue with her own, and they battled for a while, until he pulled back.

"Daemon," he muttered to her, his hands flexing on her back.

"He wont wake up for a while," she whispered, and leaned down and placed a quick hard kiss on his mouth. "And besides, I kind of locked my door from the outside, so we'll hear him before he hears or sees us."

She was tugging on his hair, trying to get him closer to her.

He pushed her down on the sofa, and leaned over her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded quickly, and he laughed, though it looked like the effort cost him.

"Ok," he said. And then he quickly ducked his head, and kissed the tip of her breast through the cloth, making Serena jump slightly as a quick shock of pleasure speared through her.

"You and I. We're going to enjoy this." He promised her with a smile, and then lowered himself on top of her body.

**AAARGH! Hehe....suckers. Thought the sex scene would be here eh? EH? HA! I'm too lazy to write it. It's a long chapter. I know...I know....I understand. I hope it's good though. I kind of like it. Maybe...The sex scene will be in the next chapter. I PRMOISE! Ok? Sowwiez...but uh....itll be ok. Ill make it like 2 pages or something. Maybe 3. Hasn't Darien sweetened up a bit? The bad things about writing and then stopping and then writing after a while is that you almost lose the characters personality, so they kind of change. If I had continued to write like day after day I would have made Darien stay the same asscrack that he was. But I didn't....cuz I like sweet Darien too. But don't be mistaken. Asscrack Darien shall return! So yeah....lets see....cuz u guys really care im gonna give u a few updates in my life...just so you understand why I don't write as much as I would like. I suck at chemistry. Umm....anyone else? I loved chem in grade 10, but now I have this stupid teacher that doesn't know what the hell she's talking about...so pretty much the whole class is lost. Like....they come to ME for help. That's the worst case of the blind leading the blind that I can think of. Math....I study like 1h hour every day...and im getting better at it. I think? I don't wanna jinx it though so...never mind! I am currently nagging my parents about another pet. Princess(my kitty) holds a special place in my heart and ill never forget her, but I really need an animal in the house. I wanted a ferret....but I read up on it and they're really hard to take care of. Plus they have a...and I quote. "Musky odour, which some people find severely unpleasant." Pfft....I don't even know what a musky odour is...it just sounds too much like a skunk. Musk....skunk....both stink is what I figure. Sorry...im blabbing...im done. Oh...and how could I forget you reviewers? I love you all! I'm so happy you keep writing. YES even the ones who threaten to kill me, or stop reading my story. Lol...u guys rock. I love it that you keep coming back...makes me feel good. Thanks guys. Sincerely...thank you sooooo much. God bless you all! Whatever name your God goes by. Oh...btw...I have no more net. Cuz uhh...I was spending a BIT too much time on MSN....like I was on till like 3 in the morning with school the next day...so I made the responsible decision, and cut off my net. Now I bug off my friends whenever I have a project. Until I can control my Msn inner freak...no net for me. Lol...so....like...for some odd reason...that was important. And that's all....thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I hope all of your lives are going well. I love the song "My Goodies". Bye bye!! Lol :P**


	8. Side Note

Hey ppl! I'm just writing this to let you know that I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. And I JUST finished exams so I can start to write again. And uhm...I know u guys are kinda mad...but plz don't blame me! I will have the next chapter out like...b4 Friday! For both stories! Well...I dunno about that...but at least for this one. hugs Sorry to make everyone so like...angry at me. But I honestly was soo swamped with work and school and like...my friend is leaving for Norway for the WHOLE summer and ...well...in any case. The chapter will be out by Friday! I hope u guys like it...and plz...don't leave me any hate mail...I will honestly cry. Sorry again! Luv u all!

Love

LadyBabyDoll


End file.
